Two Worlds Collide
by Pchanny
Summary: Sequel to Topsy Turvy: Pitch has managed to crossover to the other dimension leaving North no choice but to return to the world he has long forgotten. With both worlds now endangered, revelations will be made as the Guardians take a stand and battle it out in a desperate attempt to save both worlds. SLASH FIC! North/Bunny Shipping!
1. Old Paths are Crossed

ATTENTION! You need to Read my fic Topsy Turvy to understand this fic. I'm rating it an M for later chapter due to violence, language and especially strong Slash/Yaoi Male and Male relationship between North and Bunny. Don't like then don't read! For those who enjoyed Topsy Turvy I hope you guys enjoy this one! Reviews are appreciated and feed my appetite to provide later chapters as quickly as possible. ENJOY!

**Old Paths are Crossed**

Darkness loomed as the moon managed to pierce and light a little bit to where the man was kneeling.

It had been years since he'd seen the sun's light. It was Pitch's way of punishing the man for attempting to destroy their world and the next. He had looked worse for wear as the chains cuffed around his wrists digging into them causing them to bleed occasionally.

The darkness appeared to linger as days turned into months and months turned into years.

It didn't faze him for he knew that one day he would get out and extract his revenge on the man that placed him there.

An evil sneer forms on his lips.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting."

His laughter echoes throughout the walls reaching up to the surface where the moon watches from a distance as it continued to inundate the land with its glow.

Years have passed since North's encounter with the other world.

Since confessing his feeling to Bunny that night, North would have imagined things to go smoothly between the pair but instead things have grown rather complicated. From the start the relationship was off seeing that Bunny never wanted anybody to know that they were an item. This fact alone was causing some tension between them.

Bunny did care for North, that he knew but even after all these years it appeared as if the Pooka was unwilling to fully commit. There were times where North really felt like throwing in the towel.

Carving away at a piece of wood, North somberly looks down at the wooden figure.

Smiling, he reaches over his table and grabs a bottle filled with grey paint.

He gently lifts a brush and dips it in coating it with paint.

Lifting it and giving it a soft shake, he proceeds to paint the wooden figurine.

Done, he gives the figurine one last look before placing it by another wooden statue that shared a remarkable resemblance to North. The new figure apparently shared a similar appearance to another Guardian. North is careful to slide the wooden Pooka closer to the North figurine.

It hurt that he had resorted to this to get some sort of affection from the Pooka.

A knock at the door takes his attention away from the figurines and directly to the Pooka who was standing by the entrance.

Bunny was leaning on the door with his arms crossed giving the man a quizzical look.

"Good day, mate."

North secretly grabs the Pooka figurine and nervously throws it under his desk.

"Bunny! Wha…what are you doing here?"

Pushing away from the door Bunny enters North's office and gives the nervous man a quizzical look.

"Um…Easter was yesterday."

"Oh! Good."

He nervously nods his head and gets back to his desk. It was apparent to him that North seemed a bit distracted.

"Did I catch yoos at a bad time?"

"No no no! Come in. Relax."

Taking a seat, Bunny quickly made himself at home as he plopped his feet up in a more comfortable position.

The Pooka was a bit irritated that North seems to have forgotten what today meant for them. After Easter it would officially mark that the pair of Guardians where now in downtime mode and they usually used this time to catch up with one another.

Reaching over and retrieving a ball, Bunny uninterestedly tosses it in the air and catches it.

"So…what have yoos been up ta these last couple of weeks?"

"Same old. Toys, children, lists, the usual."

Putting the ball aside, Bunny stands and walks over to the man and places his hand on the table where the man appeared to be working rigorously.

Pulling his eyes away from his papers, the man's ice blue eyes meet with sadden amber green ones.

"Look North. I came by because somethin's been bothering me."

Concerned he gets up and places a supporting hand on the Pooka's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath in, the Pooka carefully takes North's hand off his shoulder.

"I reckon its best if we…"

"Stop."

North angrily walks away and plops back down on his chair and continues to work on his toys.

Rolling his eyes, Bunny confronts the man.

"Can I finish?"

"You don't have to. I already know what you're going to say."

"North we gave it a bloody go and it's not workin'. I reckon it's best if we just stay as friends."

The Pooka is taken aback when he hears North's laughter fill the room.

"North?"

"Bunny you don't have to lie to me. If you don't want to be with me just say so!"

"That's not what I said."

"BAH!"

Pushing away from his desk he gets up and threateningly walks over to the Pooka and looks him right in the eye.

"You don't have to say it. Your actions prove it."

His ears fall back as his brows frow forward.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU don't want to be with me. I try and I try yet you push me farther and farther away."

"Here we bloody go again! THIS! This right here is exactly why we can't be together! All we do is fight now!"

"And whose fault is that? Hmmm?"

"OH! So you're sayin' it's my fault!?"

"Yes Bunny! That is EXACTLY what I am saying!"

"Ha! You bloody blow hard! You honestly reckon that? Fine! You're right! Who am I ta argue with Mr Perfect over here? All I'm bonzer for is paintin' and hiding me eggs!"

"You stubborn bunny! When will you realize-"

North suddenly stops.

Reaching down he places a hand over his belly.

Bunny could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"North? What's wrong?"

"My belly."

Looking around, North notices that all of his snow globes where beginning to turn black.

The room began to tremble.

The shelves shook causing for several of the snow globes to crash and shatter against the wooden floor.

Grabbing hold of a nearby post, North looks down at the shattered globes.

"It…it can't be."

Panicked, Bunny hides by the door, holding on for dear life.

The shaking soon stops, leaving the pair in a now muddled office.

Making sure that the coast was clear, Bunny steps away from the door and gives the office a look over.

"What the bloody hell was that? An earthquake?"

Reaching down, North picks up a piece of the shattered glass.

"No. I've seen this before."

Before Bunny could respond a flash of light fills the room temporarily blinding the pair.

A portal mysteriously appears in the middle of North's office.

Behind the light a tall statuette of a man emerges from the portal and begins to walk towards North.

Wincing his eyes, Bunny attempts to see past the light.

To his horror, he sees a familiar figure walking in North's general direction.

"NORTH!"

North couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him stood a tall slender man in all white. A man he hasn't seen in years. His eyes widen when he is met with a pair of intense orange eyes.

The light soon fades leaving the couple in the presence of their new guest.

The tall man greets the older man with a smile.

"North."

Eyes widened as he whispers back.

"Pitch."

Whipping out his boomerangs, Bunny charges at the intruder.

North shouts in an attempt to stop the Pooka.

"Bunny! NO!"

Lifting a hand Pitch easily grasps the Pooka by the wrist and lifts him off the ground.

Afraid for the Pooka's safety North steps in and grabs hold of Pitch's arm.

"Stop! He's a friend!"

Looking back at North, Pitch let's go of the Pooka.

Back on his feet, Bunny gives North a stern look.

"What the bloody hell is he doin' here!? And what's with the white get up?"  
"Bunny calm down! He's not who you think he is. I'll explain more to you later."

Lifting his sleeves to get a bit more comfortable, he approaches the statuette of a man with caution.

"Pitch, why have you come here?"

"I apologize for my abrupt entrance North, but it was quiet imperative that I have a word with you."

"About?"

"Our worlds."

Taking a moment, he signals for Pitch to take a seat. North walks over and grabs himself a glass of eggnog before taking a seat himself.

While sitting down Pitch looks over to Bunny.

"His resemblance to Aster is impressive."

North's heart aches for a moment. How long has it been since he remembered the Pooka from their world?

Not wanting to dwell on the past North pushes for Pitch to further explain his visit.

"Something bad has happened. Am I right?"

Bunny looks over to Pitch hanging onto to every word.

The man's smile fades.

"Yes. There was breach from your world into ours."

"How!?"

"I don't know. But if my sources are correct I believe the Pitch of your world has found a way into ours."

North and Bunny look over at each other with a concern look.

Wanting a better perspective of the situation at hand, Bunny steps in.

"You're sayin' that there's a world out there besides ours?"

"Yes. A world North had an opportunity to visit and save."

The Pooka soon puts the pieces together.

"Is he talkin' about that time yoos went missing?"

North ignores the Pooka and brings the focus back towards the topic.

"But how could Pitch have known about your world. I told no one."

The comment was hurtful. The Pooka couldn't help but think why North felt that nobody could be entrusted with such information. Especially him.

"It's not your Pitch who was trying to break into our world. It was someone from my world trying to break into yours."

Taking a moment, North then remembers.

"Kris."

Pitch nods.

"How!? I thought you took care of him."

"You're right. I did imprison him, but I'm afraid there are others involved with powers far more greater than mine. Whoever they are they are planning something. Something so terrible that it could mean the end for both our worlds."

Gasping, North drops his glass of eggnog. Pulling himself together he replies back in a more serious tone.

"What can we do?"

"I need you to come to my world along with your fellow Guardians."

Taking a moment North gets up and heads towards the globe.

Panicked Bunny chases after him.

North is about to pull the lever, but his hand is caught within the Pooka's grasp.

"What do yoos think you're doin'?"

"What does it look like? I'm summoning the others."

"I mean can we talk about this for a minute? This Pitch twin shows up out of nowhere tellin' yoos what ta do and you're just going to do what he says?"

Placing a hand on the Pooka's shoulder North warmly replies.

"I trust him."

"Well I don't. It's too risky! Our job is ta protect our world. Whatever's goin' on over there is their business not ours."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well I would if yoos had came out and told me instead of lettin' me find out like this!"

"Why do you care so much?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes he gives the man a firm shake.

"Damn it North! You know I care! How many time do I have ta say it for yoos to get it?!"

"I'd prefer if you act it."

With that he pulls the lever.

The night sky fills with a mixture of color as the Northern lights cover the dark canvas with its overpowering presence.

North steps away leaving Bunny to ponder alone over his previous comment.

Sure enough it is only a matter of minutes before the remaining Guardians make their way to the Pole.

One by one they take their place by the globe.

Always a fan of North's eggnog Sandy happily sits by the fireplace as he sips on his eggnog.

Twiddling her thumbs, Tooth waits patiently for North to explain to them on why they have been summoned.

Late as always, Jack flies through the window playfully freezing any elves that happened to be in the area.

Laughing he stops only when he sees the Pooka grumpily standing by the globe.

"Bunny! Long time! Missed me?"

"Rack off Snowflake. I'm in nah mood for your shenanigans."

Frowning, he playfully floats over and taps the Pooka on the head with his stick.

"Awww! But I had so much planned for us!"

Grabbing the stick he gives the boy a stern look.

"I said RACK OFF!"

Abruptly letting go of Jack's stick causes the boy to nearly plop down to the ground.

"Geez! Ok ok! I get it. Pfft! You're no fun!"

Tooth was about to intervene until she notices the door to North's office open.

Smiling she is about to welcome her friend only to freeze when she notices a familiar man standing behind him.

Gasping she shouts,

"NORTH! WATCH OUT! IT'S-"

Growling, Jack intervenes by hatefully spewing their arch nemesis name.

"Pitch."

Grabbing his stick, a chill fills the air as the boy charges at the man.

Slapping a hand to his head, North allows Pitch to take control of the situation.

Raising his hand, Pitch stops the boy by leaving him in a frozen state.

"HEY! I can't move!"

Not wanting to give anybody else a chance to attack his guest, North uses the opportunity to fill in the remaining Guardians.

"Friends! Thank you for coming. As many of you are aware we have a surprise visitor."

Seeing a chance to further rag on North, Bunny openly emphasizes on the word.

"Yes. FRIENDS. Cause that's all we are! **JUST** friends."

North looks over to Bunny wickedly before continuing.

Baffled, Tooth and Sandy look to each other before looking back at North as if they have both came to the conclusion that he has lost his mind.

Tooth trying her best in keeping her composure attempts to make sense of the situation presented in front of her.

"**Pitch** is your guest?"

Smiling he confidently says,

"Yes!"

Only after noticing the shocked expressions taking over his friends' faces he quickly clarifies.

"NO! Not _Pitch_ Pitch, but this Pitch."

He was only further confusing them.

Seeing as they were no closer to getting to the point, Bunny decides to give it a go.

"Alright mates! Pay attention cause I'm only goin' ta say this once. Remember that time North went missing and we spent days looking for him and out of nowhere he popped out of a portal in the middle of his office? "

Sandy and Tooth nod.

"Well what North didn't tell us back then is that he was able ta cross into another dimension."

Images popped above Sandy's hand.

"Hold up I'm gettin' there Sandy. So this Pitch isn't our Pitch. He's from the other dimension and he's here asking for our help. Apparently our Pitch has made it over ta his world pairing up with a couple of goons from their world leading us to believe that now both our worlds are endangered. Got it? "

Frazzled from all of the information Tooth asks,

"Wait a minute! You're telling us that there's another world out there and we exist in that world."

Pitch approaches the fairly and calmly replies,

"Yes, but be aware that your counterparts are not you. You may be good in this world, but your counterpart may not. For example North. Here his is kind and caring, but in my world his counterpart goes by the name of Kris and he-"

North steps in and finishes his train of thought,

"Is the most evil man I have ever met. He cares not whether you are man, woman or child. He will kill you without a second thought."

Bunny couldn't help but notice the pain in North's voice.

"North is right. Kris is not one to be taken lightly. He will kill all of us if given the opportunity. Unfortunately some of us have already suffered a cruel fate under his hand."

Pitch looks over to Bunny before returning his focus back to the group.

"Kris is capable of great evil. I can guarantee that if we don't put a stop to whatever he's planning it will mean the end for all of us. No one will be spared from his wrath. No one."

Glancing over the group, Tooth steps forward and proudly asks,

"So? What're we waiting for?"

North warmly smiles at the fairy as Tooth returns the kind gesture.

Sandy lifting his sleeves courageously steps forward and stands proudly among his fellow Guardians.

"Um guys?"  
The group turns around to see Jack struggling against the invincible binds.

"I would LOVE to join you, but seeing as **SOMEONE** I won't say who has frozen me midair I gotta say that I'm going to have to stick this one out."

Pitch flicks his finger releasing the boy from his binds and causing him to sloppily crash to the ground.

Rubbing his head he angrily shouts,

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Happy to see that all of his Guardians were in agreement to go, North looks up to see one Guardian standing alone in the corner.

"Bunny?"

Taking a deep breath in, he walks over to the group throwing his hands up in the air.

"FINE! I'm in. BUT don't say I didn't warn yoos about this bein' a bad idea!"

North looks over to Pitch and gives him a nod.

Turning around Pitch raises his hand.

A small glow appears in the palm of his hand quickly growing to the size of a basketball.

Letting go the ball bursts revealing a similar portal the group saw the day North had mysteriously appeared before them.

Turning back to the group Pitch asks,

"Is everybody ready?"

The Guardians nod their heads in unison.

"Very well, then let's go!"

Pitch is the first to enter the portal with North walking close behind.

Taking Sandy's hand, Tooth jumps in with the tiny Guardian.

Having doubts Bunny looks over to Jack who was standing by him with his hand out.

The snow sprite seductively asks,

"Will you do me the honor in holding my hand?"

Smiling, the Pooka slowly lowers his hand towards the boy.

Inches from making contact with Jack's hand, Bunny suddenly raises his hand and slaps the boy on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

Smirking, the Pooka gives the young sprite a smug look.

"Not on your nelly."

With that the Pooka jumps in leaving Jack all alone to tend to his head.

Laughing, Jack jumps in as the portal closes behind sealing their fates in this unknown world which they are about to enter.


	2. Reunited

**Reunited**

Pitch is the first to step out of the portal along with North who was walking close behind him.

Stepping out, North is temporarily blinded by the sun's bright light.

He could hear the sound of birds singing as the smell of spring filled the air.

As his vision cleared he is in awe when he notices that he was standing exactly where he was when he had said goodbye to his friends. For a moment he could clearly see little Sophie and Pierre waving goodbye to him. Much had changed in the underground oasis. It was bustling with life, but unlike their Warren this one had a bit of a fortress appeal to it. Egg Guardians surrounded the area preparing for any attack that may come their way. Trees bordered the edges insuring that nothing could get in or out.

Within seconds the remainder of the group steps out and takes in the scenery.

Bunny could instantly tell that this wasn't his Warren. The smell alone was different.

Tooth giggled when she is surrounded by a swarm of colorful butterflies while Sandy attempted to wave them off as they surrounded him but he was clearly outnumbered.

Pitch turns around and extends his arms with a smile.

"Welcome to The Warren."

Jack was just about to say something when something catches his attention.

His mouth drops when a beautiful glowing figure strolling in the distance catches his eye.

Looking over, her bright green eyes make contact with his soft blue ones.

Several flowers were placed into her long blonde hair at it cascaded down her curvaceous body.

A red silk like material draped over her only covering what was deemed necessary to be covered.

Her most notable trait was the huge fuchsia butterfly wings extending from her back.

"Who…who's that!?"

Rolling her eyes Tooth helps lift Jack's jaw back up as the boy continued to ogle the girl.

Turning around, Bunny couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"AN-ANKLE-BITER!?"

Noticing that there where guests present, the girl floats over to greet Pitch along with his visitors.

"Where are my manners? Everyone I would like introduce you to one of our Guardians. Mother Nature herself, Sophie."

Smiling, she gives the group a small wave.

"A pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Pitch is a friend of mine."

The group doesn't say a word. They are left speechless upon seeing Sophie in a Guardian state.

Looking over the group she stops when she notices North.

Tilting her head, she gives the man a quizzical look.

"Do I know you?"

North couldn't believe how much she had grown. Was this the same girl he watched as Bunny cradled her tiny body and sing her to sleep with his Peter Cottontail Lullabies? Was this the Pooka's little butterfly?

Before he could answer Jack flies over and extends a hand to her.

Flirtatiously combing his silver hair back, he gives the girl a quick wink.

"I'm Jack Frost but you can call me Jack. Most of these guys know me as the Guardian of Winter. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it right? I mean I don't want to brag, but kids love me. They love what I do. Maybe after we're done saving the world we can you know have our own little snow day. What do you say?"

"Umm."

It was a cringe worthy performance. Sophie confused by the whole gesture is taken aback when Jack takes her hand and places a kiss on it.

"Back off!"

With no warning the boy goes flying across The Warren.

The group watches as Jack crash lands in the distance, bringing their attention back to where Sophie was standing.

There positioned by her was a Pooka they all were already too familiar with. The only difference between their Bunny and this one is the red bandanna he was sporting around his neck.

North's eyes widen when he finally realizes that Pitch had kept his word. And that the bunny he had said goodbye to had fully grown into the Pooka that he had remember and loved.

"Bunny?"

Standing tall the Pooka gives the group a thorough look over.

Disapproving of the Pooka's actions, Pitch goes ahead and introduces him to the group.

"And this is Mother Nature's Guardian, Aster."

Saluting the group, he pauses when he takes note of the Pooka standing in the back.

Running over he stands beside Bunny and begins to investigate him.

Feeling a bit violated, Bunny's ears fall back as he stares down at the other Pooka who was circling him like a shark.

Stopping, the Pooka places a hand on his hip and smiles.

He reaches out and welcomes Bunny with a firm handshake.

"Welcome mate! I'm Aster."  
Bunny wasn't going to lie. This was a bit weird.

He cautiously replies,

"Bunny."

He awkwardly shakes Aster's hand while maintaining a forced smile.

Aster continues to smile back just until he notices a familiar face in the crowd.

He let's go of Bunny's hand and slowly walks over to North who was intently staring at him.

Just as Sophie did earlier, the Pooka tilts his head and asks the man,

"Do I know yoos?"

A blush creeps across North's face as he uncomfortably coughs into his hand.

"Cough* Um…I get that a lot."

Bunny could easily read that North was besides himself and hiding something.

A moan could be heard in the distance as Jack makes his way towards the group.

"Did you really have to punch me!?"

Aster's ears fall back as he prepares himself to duke it out with the snow sprite.

"Yes. If I see yoos layin' one finger on her I promise the next time I won't be as nice!"

Bunny could only laugh at the sight.

"Hey Snowflake! Warms me heart ta know that nah matter what world yoos find yourself in we still don't get along!"

North looks around and couldn't help but notice that somebody was missing.

"Pitch, where is Perez?"

A somber look takes over the man's face.

"Allow me to take you to him."

Walking up a hill North is saddened by what he sees.

There at the top of the hill lied a small tomb. On top stood a life size statue of Perez posing in a proud stance while maintaining a salute.

"Oh no."

"Do not fret my friend. He lived a long prosperous life. He peacefully passed in his sleep as his age got the better of him."

Pulling up his sleeve, he reveals to North a red ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

"It is a way we commemorate his memory."

Sophie points to the ribbon wrapped around her bicep as Aster tugs the bandana around his neck.

It was all coming back to North. He was happy to know that the little mouse passed from old age vs. how Bunny had died under the cruel hands of Kris. Taking a moment he kneels down and places a hand on the tombstone.

Smiling he warmly says,

"It is good to see you again old friend. Thank you for watching over Sophie. I hope that wherever you are that you are finally back with Sandy and watching over us. May we meet again under different circumstances. Rest in Peace."

He gives the tomb a soft tap before standing back up.

"Not much has changed in this world. There is life here, but outside these walls there is still darkness."

"That is exactly why we need your help North. We can make a difference, but only if we pull together and fight can it be possible. Let us return to my castle where we may regroup and figure out a proper way in dealing with your Pitch and Kris."

Nodding in agreement, North walks back down and rejoins the remaining Guardians.

Tooth who was still playing with the butterflies notices North and flies over to him.

"So? What's the plan?"

"We need to get back to Pitch's castle. There we can figure out what to do next."

Walking back towards where Pitch had previously created a portal, North's arm is suddenly grabbed by a concerned Bunny.

"Somethin' happened here that you're not telling me."

Taking the Pooka's hand he gently pulls it off.

"Sometimes it is best to leave the past where it is. In the past."

"North-"

The Pooka's ears perk.

North detects Bunny's sudden change in character and asks,

"Bunny?"

Looking up the Pooka observes the guards who appear to be going into attack mode.

The floor unexpectedly begins to shake.

Losing their balance, The Guardians fall to their knees as the shaking grows worst.

Aster reaches for his boomerangs and takes a stand by Sophie.

Sounds of banging against the Warren's walls can be heard as birds scattered about in a panic.

Pitch eyes lower,

"We need to leave. Right now!"

An explosion vaporizes a part of the Warren's wall.

A sea of nightmares rushes through the hole overtaking the Egg Guardians who were desperately trying to push the enemy back.

Never in his wildest dreams would North imagine seeing such a horrible sight.

A huge hand reaches into the wall and completely takes it down with one easy pull.

The Guardians stare up in awe at the skyscraper size nightmare.

Jack's only reply is,

"Holy crap."

Taking a stand Sophie begins to glow preparing to fight back.

Before she could attack her arm is grabbed by Aster who gives the girl a stern look.

"We gotta go!"

"What!? We can't!"

"I'm sorry Soph. There's nothin' we can do here."

"But…THIS IS OUR HOME!"

"Not anymore."

Looking up towards the hill, her heart breaks as she watches several nightmares destroy Perez's tomb.

Taking her hand the Pooka leads the way.

"COME ON!"

Pitch rushes back to where he had created the portal.

Just like before his hand begins to glow as he tosses the basketball size light on to the floor.

Sure enough a portal appears leading the way to Pitch's castle.

"Everybody! In! NOW!"

Pulling out her sword, Tooth slashes at several nightmares closing in on them.

Jack is able to freeze several nightmares before he is forced to fall back.

Soon enough all the walls of the Warren are torn down as all the nightmares charge towards the group.

Aster is the first to jump in with Sophie.

Sandy, Jack and Tooth follow through, leaving Pitch and Bunny who stare back at North who was simply standing there taking in the sight of destruction occurring in front of him.

Fed up Bunny rushes towards him and yanks his arm.

"NORTH! We gotta go!"

Angrily taking a deep breath in, he turns around and runs through the portal with the Pooka.

Pitch steps in front of the portal, but before stepping through he turns around to face the swarm of nightmares running towards him.

Smiling he creates a small tennis ball size energy ball.

"Allow me to send you back to the darkness of where you came."

He gently tosses the ball before stepping into the portal.

With the portal closing behind him, the ball makes contact with the floor.

Ting*

An explosion so great that it covers the entire Warren destroying all life within it.

The nightmares scream as they are easily vaporized from the intense power of the explosion.

In the distance a shadowy figure watches.

"Looks like Pitch has gotten himself a couple of friends. Will it be enough?"

Smiling, he rips open the sky creating his own portal.

"I don't think so."

Laughing he steps into the portal, vanishing only when he steps in.

The flames grow consuming the once bright sky with a thick coat of smoke as darkness resumed its spot in the one place where the sun continuously shined.

The Warren has officially fallen.


	3. Let's Play

Let's Play

Darkness consumed the room. The moon's light pierced through the roof and lighted the five chairs positioned below.

In each chair minus the one on the right were filled.

The lovely Toothiana sat there with her legs cross as she nonchalantly filed her nails.

Beside her sat a figure all too real in our world. Intently staring at the emptiness ahead of him, Pitch nervously tapped his fingers waiting for something to appear.

All the way to the right, a man sat by an empty chair as he patiently waited while smoking a cigar.

Front and center sat a man of great power. In a suit of black armor, his blood red eyes managed to pierce the darkness as his long silver hair cascaded down appearing to melt into the stone floor.

Suddenly the space is sliced open revealing a portal.

Stepping through, a young man walks forward revealing himself to the group sitting in front of him.

The man's face is hidden under a hood. Treading forward he stands in the center of the room where the moon's light shined the brightest.

Getting on one knee he bows.

The man sitting in front of him attentively stares down at him.

Kris continues to puff away at his cigar waiting to hear whatever information this man may have for them.

Red eyes fixate on the man as he asks,

"What of The Warren?"

Looking up, the young man reveals his ice blue eyes hiding behind his white silver hair.

"Destroyed my Lord."

Chuckling Kris takes a good long hard puff from his cigar.

"Good riddance. That place was starting to get on my last nerves. Life and happiness? Ha! Pathetic."

Ignoring Kris, the man asks,

"And its occupants?"

Clenching his fist he nervously replies,

"They managed to escape my Lord."

Pulling his cigar away from his lips, Kris stares down at the man with a look of detest.

"Incompetent."

Pulling out his gun he points it directly at the man kneeling in the center of the room.

"Sometimes you got to let the men finish the job that little boys aren't capable of doing themselves."

Cocking the gun he smiles as his eyes meet with similar ice blues.

Without a second thought he fires.

The man doesn't move.

He remains kneeled as the bullet makes its way towards his head.

Just as it was about to hit, the bullet freezes.

Ice surrounds it as it drops to the floor and shatters.

Unimpressed, he again lifts his gun and takes aim.

"I promise the next one won't miss."

"Enough Kris."

Looking over, Kris can tell the man seated beside him was very serious.

Getting up from his kneeling position, he removes himself of his hood.

Toothiana couldn't help but smile as she stares at the handsome fellow standing before them.

"He's not alone. He's managed to bring over our counterparts from his world."

Lifting his staff he points over to Pitch who was sitting quietly observing the conversation.

Laughing, Toothiana mockingly asks,

"Looks like you got yourself quite a bit of a job there Manual. Think you can handle it?"

Pitch couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she openly speak to Manual so carelessly? Upon meeting him, it took a bit of time for Pitch to even get used to the other man's power. Even now he was a bit uncomfortable sitting so close to him.

Kris could only laugh. Toothiana has always had a sharp tongue despite her associations. She might not be built to deal with others physically but her wits make up for it.

"Hahaha! You witty bitch! Think you can play a better game than Manual? Then why not put your wits to the test and try your chances with these Guardians."

Grinning back at the old man she calmly says,

"I don't remember talking to you old man. I think Manual is capable of speaking for himself. So why don't you be a good boy and sit there and only speak when you're spoken to."

The sound of a gun going off fills the room.

Standing there with a smoking gun in hand, Kris' smile is long but gone.

Meanwhile Toothiana continues to file her nails despite the fact that a bullet hole now lied in her chair mere inches from making contact with her head.

"Oh Kris. When will you learn? Your toys have no place in this world. Childs play if you ask me."

Growing tired of the childish bickering, Manual finally steps in and puts an end to it.

"He does have a point Toothiana. I think it's time they get a taste of what we're actually capable of."

Rolling her eyes she gets up and takes her place in the center of the room by Frost.

"No surprise there. Leave it to the men to send a lady to finish the job."

Leaning back, Manual clasps his hands together before asking the pair,

"I can trust that you two can get the job done?"

Flirtatiously looking over to Jack she lifts his chin as she seductively stares into his eyes.

"No worries Manual. I think we can handle a couple of Guardians."

Uncomfortable, Frost pushes her hand away from his face.

"This time I'll make sure to make an example of them."

Getting one last of assurance he seriously asks the woman,

"Toothiana?"

Looking back at him she coldly replies,

"Don't worry about me Manual. I promise not to play nice."

Frost reaches for his scepter slicing the air creating a portal.

Both he and Toothiana step in leaving the trio alone to further discuss their plans.

Taking a moment, Pitch decides to finally take part in the conversation.

"How exactly are we going to deal with them? They may appear juvenile, but I can assure you that their powers are all too real and not to be taken lightly."

He is surprised to hear Kris laugh over his comment. Irritated at such lack of respect he looks over to the man for some sort of explanation.

"Hahaha! Who cares? They are nothing but a bunch of sniveling manda."

Unimpressed, Pitch pushes back by pressing the question.

"Really? Then how exactly did you end up in that prison where Manual had me release you? Could it possibly be the efforts of those 'manda' Guardians?"

Taking a puff of his cigar, he threateningly tilts his head to purposely make eye contact with the man not of his world.

"Brave man. Let's see how brave you are when left alone from Manuals prying eyes. I care not for you and have no issues in claiming your cold dead body. They can all vouch for me when I say that I can assure you that when it comes to death, I welcome it slowly and painfully especially when it comes to my victims. It's not wise to play a game with a man who has developed the rules."

Holding his ground, Pitch doesn't flinch as the other man stares him down with his ice blue eyes.

Pitch only stops when he feels a pain he has never felt in his chest.

Nearly collapsing he grabs hold of his chest as he desperately tries to breathe.

"What…is happening!?"

Manual smiles as the room inexplicitly begins to shake.

"Looks like our final guest has arrived."

Both Kris and Pitch stare up in awe as a shadow covers the room.

Speechless, Pitch stares up in awe and in a painful whisper he says,

"Im…impossible."

For the first time in a long time fear filled in Kris' eyes.

Manual takes a stand from his chair and stares up at the creature.

The moon's light shined down covering the skyscraper size creature in its sights.

Sadistically Manual proudly says,

"Welcome, Death."

A painful screech echoes throughout the walls echoing within a large radius for all to hear.

Turning around to face Kris and Pitch, the man wickedly says,

"Let's play."


	4. Brain Freeze

**Brain Freeze**

Running through, North only stops when he realizes that he was safely standing in Pitch's castle.

Taking a breather, he places his hands on his knees to help compose himself.

Jack brushes back his soft silver hair and looks back at the group in disbelief.

"What was THAT!? Did you see the size of that thing!? Oh no! I never signed up for this!"

Clutching her chest, Tooth takes a seat by Sandy who was also trying to calm his nerves after witnessing the nightmares easily destroy The Warren in a matter of minutes.

Pitch finally steps through ensuring to close the portal behind him.

Saddened by the events that had unfolded before her, Sophie maintains her composure and walks over to Pitch.

"So what now?"

"We're losing ground. At this rate we will surely fail."

Jack paces nervously around the room quickly losing patience.

Images of nightmares fill his head. Never has he seen so many together and not only that but their power was remarkable.

"No duh!"

He accusingly strolls over to Pitch and places a finger roughly against the tall man's chest.

"You knew exactly what you were getting us into! Didn't you?! You're going to get us all killed!"

Bunny calmly walks over and places a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Calm down Snowflake."

Angirly pushing the Pooka's hand off, Jack walks away consumed with fear.

"No! You listen to me! We are in **NO **way prepared for this! This- THIS is war!"

Getting up Tooth uses her instinctively gentle nature to help calm the frightened snow sprite.

"We know that Jack. I understand that you're scared. What happened with Pitch is nothing compared to what happens in war. This isn't our first time being sent to the battle lines, but it is yours. War is unpredictable, and yes not everybody comes back. But if we back down now, then I can promise you that none of us will be coming back. It is our jobs as Guardians to ensure that we are the ones standing in the frontlines protecting those standing behind us even if it means giving up our very own lives. It's time that you understood what it truly means to be a Guardian. You're not alone Jack. We're here and we will be there standing by your side as we take our spots on the front line."

Swallowing hard, Jack looks back up to her with a new look of determination.

"You're right Tooth. It's time I show them who I really am!"

"What better time than now handsome."

The entire group freezes.

Not believing what she was hearing, Tooth looks up towards the source.

"That voice. It sounds just like-"

Her eyes make contact with similar violet ones.

Mockingly smiling back, she gives her nails a look over before addressing Tooth.

"You? Hm! Please! I am nothing like you sweetheart."

Pumped from Tooth's earlier monologue Jack boldly flies toward the woman full of rage and hate.

Pitch is taken off guard when he sees the snow sprite making his way towards the dark fairy.

"JACK! DON'T!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Violently bringing his staff down an explosion of frost fills the air.

Breathing deeply he smiles in content on his efforts on easily bringing down the fairy.

North looks past the frost made cloud and could clearly see another figure standing in front of Jack.

Eyes widening he shouts out to the boy,

"JACK! GET AWAY!"

The boy's body was naturally used to the cold, but what he saw in front him made his blood run cold.

Sneering the man asks,

"What's wrong? Never seen your face before?"

Frost uses his scepter to violently push the boy back.

Flying back Jack continues to stare at the man.

"You're…me, but older."

Laughing Frost confidently floats over to the boy, scepter in hand.

"Enough of the introductions. Toothiana."

Yawning, the dark fairy stretches her arms and gets to work.

"Already? Thought I would have some time to catch up on my gossip magazine. Oh well."

Already growing irritated of her back talk, the man aggressively shouts back to her.

"Toothiana!"

Rolling her eyes she flies over to him.

"Alright alright! No need to shout!"

Pitch brings out his hands and prepares several spirit bombs.

"Prepare yourselves."

North removes his swords with Tooth removing herself of hers.

Sandy raises his hand gathering a sea of sand beneath him.

Bunny takes his stance and reaches back for his boomerangs.

Sophie keeps an eye on Toothiana as Aster stands close by.

"Aster."

The Pooka nods and takes her hand.

The pair begins to glow a bright yellow.

Never keeping her eye off Toothiana, she asks,

"Ready?"

The Pooka once again nods.

North lifting his sword screams.

"GUARDIANS!"

Just as they are about to charge, Toothiana and Frost vanish.

Nearly stumbling on his own foot North abruptly stops and looks around the room.

"Huh!?"

On high alert, everybody scans the room trying to find any signs of the pair.

Pitch closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

The group minus Aster and Sophie gasp when Pitch suddenly reaches up and grabs Frost by the collar pulling him from whatever portal the snow sprite was attempting to step out of in that moment.

Violently throwing the sprite he throws a spirit bomb in his general direction.

Just as it was about to hit, a portal appears in front of the sprite sucking in the bomb; vanishing as the portal closes.

Pitch couldn't believe it. Only he was able to have the ability to bend time and space. Toothiana and Frost were powerful, but not that powerful.

His eyes widen when a sudden realization comes to mind.

"Unless…"

Seeing an opening Frost begins to attack the Guardians with numerous frost attacks.

North slashes back destroying everything coming his way.

Sandy steps forward and surrounds the group in a sand made force field.

Intrigued, Frost flies over and touches the sand.

Smiling, he steps back and lights up his scepter with power.

"Let's see exactly how much this field can hold. Shall we?"

Several portals open releasing a swarm of nightmares into Pitch's lair.

Before he could launch another wave of nightmares, Tooth bursts through the force field and slashes at Frost cutting open his sweater.

Unimpressed he confidently says,

"Trust me lady. I have no problems striking down a woman."

Tooth strikes once more before replying back,

"I can say the same for you."

Giving the fairy a smug look he points his scepter directly at her and says,

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

Jumping from behind Tooth, Bunny leaps over her and strikes the man down with a precision kick.

"Hands off cobber! That's a lady you're addressin'."

Shaking off the kick, Frost continues to mock the pair.

"Really? You could have fooled me."

Better prepared this time, he lifts his scepter and blocks Bunny's next attack.

Focusing all of his attention on the nightmares, Sandy is surprised to hear a woman whisper in his ear.

"Hey handsome, got a little time for me now?"

Looking back, he is welcomed with a direct punch to the face.

The force field comes crashing down as Sandy goes flying across Pitch's corridor.

North brings his awareness back to his friend and runs towards him.

"Sandy!"

Laughing, Toothiana annoyingly sighs when she feels a presence behind her.

"Ugh…not you again."

She easily dodges when Jack attempts to hit her from behind.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Jack ignores her as he tries to land a frost attack on her.

She continues to dodge his attacks quickly growing bored of his antics.

"If you won't take my advice I guess you have to learn the hard way."

Pitch frantically turns around and shouts.

"JACK! Don't let her touch you!"

It felt as if everything around him slowed down.

With her fingers just mere inches from his face, he gasps.

Before she could make contact with his face, she is violently pulled away.

"How about a dance love?"

Turning around she is surprised to see Aster grasping the back of her neck.

"Oh Aster, you know I'll always make time for you."

She swings her hand around attempting to grab the Pooka, but he was just too fast.

She tries again only this time Aster is able to grab a hold of both her wrists.

Pouting, she can't help but glance over at the Pooka with a flirtatious stare.

"Playing hard to get I see."

Laughing he coyly replies,

"Nah mate, just playin' hard. Soph!"

Toothiana's eyes widen when she feels a familiar presence behind her.

Turning around her violet eyes meet angry green ones.

Spirit ball in hand, Sophie prepares to launch it directly at the dark fairy.

In the meantime Frost nearly misses Bunny's stomp attack as a boomerang nicks the sprite on the head.

Looking over to Toothiana, Frost takes note of her position.

Placing a hand on his forward he salutes to the Pooka.

"Later rabbit!"

Ripping a hole into the air, the sprite temporarily vanishes.

Sophie is just about to throw the ball, but stops when she notices a portal opening behind from Aster.

She cries out to the unsuspecting Pooka,

"ASTER!"

He quickly turns around just in time to see Frost trying to blast him with some sort of frost attack.

At that moment he let's go of Toothiana.

Finally seeing her small window of opportunity she reaches up and grabs the Pooka by the cheeks.

Watching from the distance while keeping the nightmares at bay, Pitch shouts,

"ASTER! LOOK OUT!"

Sophie tries with all her might to get to the Pooka in time, but it was too late.

Toothiana pulls the unwilling Pooka into a sensual kiss.

Sophie reaches out to her guardian and screams,

"NO!"

Time stops.

His eyes widen. He could feel and hear the sound of his heart beating. The last thing Aster could feel was the ice cold feeling of his blood coursing through his veins as he succumbs to the darkness.

Everything hurt. Waking up, he is confused to have the feeling of grass lying beneath him.

Sitting up, he painfully rubs his head as he tries to make sense as to what just happened.

"Ugh…"

Looking up, he stares in disbelief when he realizes that he is sitting at the top of a hill.

"What the bloody hell?"

He notices that there is a cabin of some sorts to the left of where he was sitting.

Getting up he walks over to the cabin and places a curious hand beside it.

"I…I know this place."

There was something else out of place. Everything was black and white.

He could hear some sort of shouting coming from inside the cabin.

"That voice."

Walking around, he prepares to knock on the door, but before he could do that it opens.

"Excuse me! Can yoos help me out? I reckon I maybe…lost."

There in front of him was himself. Stepping out of the cabin, the bloody and beaten Pooka takes a moment to pull himself together.

There by him was a little girl covered in blood. It didn't appear to be coming from her. It was only splattered on her clothes, face, and hair.

The girl appeared to be frightened, jumping up and clutching onto the Pooka who was trying his best to keep her calm.

Aster continued to stare at the pair in awe.

Wincing from his injuries, he fakes a smile when looking down at the little girl.

"Don't be scared Buttefly. Poppa's gotcha. Hold on ta me ok? "

He lifts her up, clutching her tightly against his chest.

Just as Aster was about to say something the Pooka takes off.

"That was me. But what was I doin'…"

He could hear somebody approaching from behind. Turning around he is surprised to see Kris standing there with a pair of his Yetis.

"Kris! ? What the bloody hell are yoos doin' here!?"

Pulling out his boomerang, he throws it at the man.

He smiles proudly assuming that he had caught the man that they had been chasing for years.

To add to his confusion, the Pooka stands there bewildered as his boomerangs simply go through the man.

"Huh?"

Keeping his eye on the Pooka as he makes his way towards the Enchanted Forest, Kris takes a long hard puff from his cigar.

"Earl? Carl? Have I ever kept my word?"

The Yeti pair gives each other a look before replying in gibberish.

"That's right. Never."

Panicked, Aster yells out to the man,

"What are yoos doin'?"

Smiling, Kris lifts his gun in the direction of the injured Pooka and the little girl.

They couldn't hear or see him.

Looking over to where Kris was pointing the gun, his heart drops.

The already beaten Pooka was barely running and was completely defenseless.

Frantic, Aster runs down the hill towards the pair.

"RUN! He's goin' ta shoot you!"

The Pooka hobbled over towards the Enchanted Forest all while trying his best to keep a tight grasp on the girl.

"BUNNY YOU GUMBY! **TURN AROUND!**"

It was at that moment the wounded Pooka turned around.

Fear fills his amber green eyes when he finally notices what Kris was about to do.

Looking back at the Enchanted Forest, Bunny makes a run for it.

Scared he cries out to the only man who could save them.

"NORTH!"

"Dasvidaniya Aster."

Aster runs at full speed towards the pair.

"**BUNNY!**"

He quickly stands in front of the duo, extending his arms turning his body into a barrier.

"**NO!**"

Kris fires.

The bullet merely passes through Aster and makes contact with its intended target.

Time slows down.

Clenching his chest where the bullet had seamlessly passed through him, he turns around fearing what he might see.

There on the floor lied a mortally wounded Bunny with little Sophie hunched over crying as the cabin burned behind him.

He was in the forest now.

Looking over he can see the dying Pooka reaching out to his little girl.

"Sophie darlin'. I'm so sorry. Looks like I won't be going with yoos ta The Warren after all."

"Why?"

"Poppa's tired. I want yoos ta know that I'll always be there. You might not see me, but as long as you believe in me I'll be there."

The Pooka places a loving hand on the little girl's cheek and whispers,

"Let's…let's sing a song. OK?"

Even as tears were streaming down her tiny face she nods in agreement.

Smiling he says to her,

"That's me girl. Ready?"

She nods.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail…Hopping down the bunny trail…Hippity hoppin'…Easter's…Easter's on its…way."

Slumping down, the Pooka's hand slowly drops from the girl's cheek landing lifeless by his body.

Aster could feel his chest tightening as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"I…I died."

But there was someone there that brought it all home for him.

The crying man lifting his body as he carried him to his final resting place.

"North…"

He was alone now.

Standing above his grave looking down at the flower North had left him.

Kneeling down he sadly reaches down and touches the flower.

"Aster!"

Gasping, Aster sits up in a panic state.

"Aster! Calm down!"

Taking a couple of breaths in, he realizes that it is Sophie holding him down.

"What…what happened?"

Happy to see that he was coming to; Sophie explains,

"After Toothiana kissed you, you collapsed. I managed to protect you as Pitch drove back the nightmares forcing Frost and Toothiana to flee."

Pitch walked over and placed a caring hand on the Pooka's shoulder.

"What did you see?"

Just as he was about to answer he stops.

Making his way through the crowd North stands front and center fearing for the Pooka's well being.

Swallowing hard he looks away as a blush creeps over his face.

"Um…nothin'. Just a bad dream."

Getting up, the Pooka brushes himself off and adjusts his bandana.

He knew Pitch didn't believe him, but frankly at this moment he didn't care.

Not wanting to challenge the Pooka in front of their visitors Pitch uses the time to regroup.

"My spell binding will temporarily stop their portal hopping buying us some time. In the mean time I'm going to use what I've learned today to better adjust our battle plans. Please, use this opportunity to rest and make yourselves at home. I will call for you when I am done."

Hesitant Pitch gives Aster one last glance before vanishing through his homemade portal.

Stretching, North quickly addresses his fellow Guardians,

"Pitch is right. Let us use this time to rest. Who knows what tomorrow may bring."

They all agree and head over to their rooms before calling it a night.

North keeps an eye on Bunny who pays no mind to the man as he walks by him.

Reaching out to the Pooka the man whispers,

"Will you be sleeping in your own room tonight? You are more than welcome to join me in mine."

Looking down at the hand grasping his arm, Bunny gently plucks it off.

"See yoos tomorrow North."

Pained, North peers down at his rejected hand and clenches it into a fist.

Biting his lip, he nods.

"Goodnight Bunny."

North pushes pass the Pooka as he makes his way to his room.

Bunny is about to say something, but instead sadly looks away.

Slapping a hand on his forehead he angrily asks himself,

"Bunny yoos gumby. When are you goin' ta learn? "

Turning around the Pooka walks away and heads over to his own bedroom.

Aster, walking ever so closely to Sophie pauses when he notices North entering one of the rooms alone.

Heading over to her room, Sophie is surprised to see Aster walking in the opposite direction.

"Where're you going?"

Stopping, he embarrassingly looks back at the girl before replying,

"Don't yoos worry yourself none. Just catchin' up with an old friend is all."

She gives the Pooka a quizzical look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. Goodnight Aster. I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, he waits for her to leave before making his way to North.

Just as he was about to open the door he stops.

Smiling, he remembers back to when he first met the man at the Brothel.

"Just like old times. Aye mate?"

Feeling an itch around his neck, Aster removes himself of his bandana, stuffing it inside his boomerang pouch.

He gently knocks at the door waiting to be let in.

"Yes?"

The question instantly brings him back to _that_ night causing him to blush uncontrollably.

Nervously coughing, Aster looks into the room waiting by the door as if he was waiting to be let in.

"North?"

Aster closes the door assuring himself that only the walls will be allowed to bear witness to this long awaited reunion.


	5. Two for the Price of One

**ATTENTION! M RATED CHAPTER FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Two for the Price of One**

Shyly stepping in, he can see North looking rather upset while sitting in front of the fireplace.

"North?"

The man doesn't reply. He continues to look directly into the fire.

"Can we talk?"

Taking in a deep breath he looks over to the Pooka and coldly asks,

"About?"

Aster begins to nervously clench his hands and replies back,

"Us."

North stifles a laugh as he walks over and grabs another log.

"Us? There is no us."

The Pooka was quickly regretting his decision in approaching the man.

"Oh. I didn't mean…"

"No. You know what you meant. Ever since we've got here you've treated me like stranger!"

Gasping the Pooka walks over to the man and explains,

"No. NO! I didn't mean to!"

"Bah! You and your excuses."

"It's not an excuse! I swear!"

"No more! Say what you came to say and leave."

Careful in not angering the man any further the Pooka says,

"I never really stopped carin' for yoos North."

The man's eyes widen. It had been so long since he heard any sort of sincerity from the Pooka.

"What?"

"I meant it when I said it back then and I mean it now. I care for yoos North. More than you'll ever know."

North couldn't believe what he was hearing.

After all these years that's all the man ever wanted to hear.

"Do you mean that?"

The Pooka confidently nods his head.

Dropping the log, North rushes over to the Pooka and lovingly places his lips against his.

North was so happy that he continues to kiss the Pooka only until he feels himself being pulled away.

Understanding that the Pooka needed a moment to breathe, North laughs.

Aster laughs as well and wraps his arms around the man's neck.

His eyes soften as he places a loving hand on the man's cheek.

"I missed yoos mate."

North takes his hand and places a kiss on it.

"I missed you to Bunny."

The name hits him hard. Nobody had called him that. Not after he died. Along with his rebirth came a new name.

Pressing his forehead against North's, Aster swallows hard and nearly sobs.

North lovingly places a kiss on the Pooka's forehead.

Gently lifting his chin, North slowly leans forward softly placing his lips over the Pooka's.

Wrapping his arms around the bigger man, Aster allows a moan to escape as he presses himself against North.

Taking that as permission to proceed North cups the Pooka's legs and lifts him up.

Without breaking the kiss he carries Aster over to the bed before placing him down.

Pulling away North removes himself of his sweater.

Just as he was about to continue he stops.

With the fire lighting the room, North couldn't help but feel as if he were experiencing some sort of Déjà vu.

Shaking away the feeling he leans down and passionately kisses Aster who welcomes the man with open arms.

Meanwhile back in Bunny's room, the Pooka was having trouble sleeping.

Lying there he continued to stare up at the ceiling appearing to be looking for something.

Rolling over, he tries again in getting some sort of sleep.

Frustrated he reaches down and roughly fluffs his pillow, aggressively plopping down on it when he's done.

Admitting defeat he sits up and places a hand against his head.

Images of North fill his mind as the feeling of guilt takes over his body.

Lifting his knees up, he sadly rests his head on them.

Pondering for a bit he looks over to a mirror and sees his reflection.

"Why am I such a gumby when it comes ta dealin' with this?"

Getting up he walks over to the mirror and mocks an exchange with North

Uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, he attempts to begin the conversation without feeling too foolish.

"Aye! NORTH! BUDDY! No…no. That's weird."

Pacing about he tries again.

"North what I really wanted ta say is that you're a bonzer of a guy and…UGH! !"

Angered by his inability to even hold a conversation with a mirror he shouts,

"Bloody hell why is this so hard!? Damn it North! I don't want ta be alone anymore! I just want yoos to know that deep inside of me heart I DO love you!"

His eyes widen.

What did he just say?

Smiling he begins to happily laugh at the realization of what he had just said.

"I said it…I ACTUALLY SAID IT! I love him. I love North!"

Smiling from ear to ear he happily says,

"What the bloody hell am I waitin' for? I gotta go tell him! "

Running out of his room he rushes over to North's room.

Moaning, Aster blushes feverishly as North places kisses down his chest all the way down towards his stomach.

His hips instinctively push forward, desperate for any sort of physical contact with North.

It was clear to him that he had teased the Pooka long enough.

He leans down once more and gives Aster a reassuring kiss.

"Ready?"

Panting, Aster nods.

North tiredly parts the Pooka's legs.

Licking his fingers he is careful when inserting the first finger.

The Pooka was putty in his hands.

Biting his lips, Aster arches his back as a deep moan escapes him.

Allowing the Pooka to adjust comfortably, North adds another finger.

This time Aster hisses upon feeling the man's thick fingers enter him.

Dazed he looks up towards the ceiling as North continued to prep him for entry.

North had always been gentle with him.

He was just as he remembered. Loving and caring.

Pulling away, North positions himself.

Wincing, Aster grabs hold of the sheets as North enters him.

"No-North!"

Keeping the Pooka's well being in mind, he starts off slow.

Aster was in complete bliss, he absolutely loved the feeling of having North this close.

North soon picks up the pace causing the Pooka to moan even louder.

It had been too long.

Flashes of memories fill his head with each thrust.

If this where a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

There was moment where he could feel a strong sensation take over his body.

"Ugh!"

Wanting to get back at the Pooka for being so distant and cold with him recently, North prolongs Bunny from climaxing.

Reaching down he grasps the Pooka's wrists and slows down his thrusting.

Panting heavily, Aster looks up at the man confused as to why he had slowed down.

Coming to the realization that he was teasing him the Pooka whimpers,

"Please…please North."  
"Uh uh. First you must promise me something."

Desperate for some sort of release he shouts,

"Yes-anything!"

"You must promise me that you will never leave me."

The promise pained him. Knowing full well of their given circumstances he knew that was a promise he couldn't keep.

"I-"

Fearing as what the Pooka might say, North refuses to have the moment ruined.

He aggressively places his lips over the Pooka's preventing Aster from answering.

Wrapping his burly arms around the Pooka's neck he quickens the pace as the two draw near to finishing.

North could feel himself nearing the peak of his pleasure as Aster moaned loudly into his ear.

"North! I'm-"

With one long moan, North notices the sudden feeling of warmth coating his belly, bringing him over the edge as well.

Exhausted North pulls Aster into a long loving kiss.

The doors suddenly fling open as Bunny eagerly barges in.

"North! I have somethin'…to tell yoos."

Surprised the pair look over to Bunny as he abruptly enters the room leaving Aster and North no time to reposition themselves.

His smile quickly fades as he stares numbingly at the pair lying in the bed.

Pain and anger fill his amber green eyes when he finally realizes what exactly was happening prior to him entering the room.

"What…**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!?**"

Shock overcomes North when he sees Bunny standing before him.

Looking over, his heart sinks when he notices a red bandana hanging out of Aster's boomerang pouch which he had removed earlier.

Looking down he finally realizes that the Pooka lying beneath him was actually Aster and **not** Bunny.

"Shostakovich…"

Aster was confused as to why North looked pain.

Looking back at Bunny, the Pooka then comes with his own conclusion.

"You thought I was him. Didn't yoos? You two are…how could I've been so stupid?"

Getting up Aster rushes for his things.

"Aster! Wait!"

Clenching his fist Bunny shouts over to North,

"No need ta stop on me behalf! I was just leavin'!"

Bunny storms off as North desperately tries to get his pants on.

Seeing all the trouble he's caused North pleads for Aster to stay.

"Aster. Don't go."

Already dying from embarrassment for allowing himself to be involved in such circumstances, The Pooka doesn't say a word as he walks out.

Upset, North punches the bed and yells,

"BAH!"

Walking out Aster can see Bunny stomping away.

"Bunny, hold on! Can we have word mate?"

Fueled with anger he turns around and rudely replies,

"Mate? Oh nah! Let's make somethin' bloody clear here. We ain't mates! You got that cobber?"

Understanding why the Pooka was so mad he tries to reassure the Pooka that what had happened back there was a clear misunderstanding.

"Look if it will make yoos feel any better. He thought I was you."

Throwing his arms into the air, Bunny accusingly stares back at Aster and sarcastically barks at the Pooka.

"Oh well that makes it all better! Then what the hell is your excuse huh!? Confused him for your lovely Kris!?"

Hitting a nerve Aster shouts back,

"No yoos gumby! North and I were already together from his last trip here!"

Bunny looks over to Aster with a cold shocked expression.

"**Excuse me?** You and North what!?"

Telling by the Pooka's reaction to the news, Aster comes to a sad realization.

"He never told yoos about us. Did he?"

Bunny had had enough. Lunging forward he punches Aster directly in the face.

He attempts another strike which Aster easily dodges.

All of the yelling awakens everybody as they step out of their rooms to further investigate the situation.

Tooth gasps when she sees the two Pookas rolling about hitting each other.

"Bunny? Aster? What is going on!?"

Sandy flashes several images hoping to 'talk' to the Pookas in hopes that it would be enough to stop the fight.

Jack's eyes flicker back and forth between the pair. Scratching his head he looks over to Tooth.

"I can't tell them apart."

Sophie running down the hall in a fuchsia pink robe cries out for her Guardian,

"Aster! STOP!"

The Pookas continue to go at it despite the girl's cries.

Seeing an opportunity, Jack casually places his arm around her and pulls her in to a comforting hug.

"It's ok Sophie. I'm here."

Paying no mind to him she easily pushes him away.

Finally getting all of his clothes on, North catches up to the pair.

The man is quite surprised to see that a crowd had gathered.

Looking down he tries his best to desensitize the situation.

"BUNNY! Please! Allow me to explain!"

Bunny tries to get one last punch in, but is too slow.

Clearly a better fighter Aster dodges the punch and counterattacks with a punch of his own.

Flying back Bunny lands hard against the floor, blood seeping from his nose and lip.

Panting, Aster reaches back and wraps the bandana around his neck. He walks over to Sophie who is quick to assess his injuries.

With both his pride and heart hurting, Bunny sits up and takes a moment to collect himself.

Clenching his fist and pressing down his lips Bunny sadly addresses North,

"That's why yoos never wanted ta talk to me about the time you came here. Isn't it? "

The group looks over to North trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

Hating himself for putting both Pookas in such an awkward and hurtful situation he shamefully replies back,

"Yes."

His mouth began to quiver as he looks over to North with tears forming around his amber green eyes.

"How could ya mate?"

"Bunny, it's not what you think! Please allow me to explain."

"NO! You had your chance! So instead of yoos bein' a man about it you bloody go ahead and get yourself some sloppy seconds from this cobber!"

Not one to sit back and take an insult Aster shoots back

"I am nah sloppy seconds mate! What North and I shared back then was special! And as far as I can tell it still is!"

North shoots a glance over to Aster. Could it really be? Yes! Why didn't he see it before?

"Bunny?"

Sadly looking down Aster looks over to North and nods.

"Well, that's who I used ta be."

Aster pulls his attention away from North and back to Bunny.

"Now I don't know what's going on between you two, but you can leave me out of it. I'm done here. Let's go Soph."

North is pained to see the Pooka leave, but there was no stopping him.

Right now he had to try and make things right with Bunny.

"I don't understand you Bunny! One minute we're together and the next we are…I don't know what we are!"

Getting up the Pooka brushes himself off and wipes the blood from his nose and lips.

"We're friends North. But now…I can't even say that we're that."

North rushes over and grabs the Pooka by the arm.

"Bunny don't-"

Bunny pulls his arm away violently and threatens the man.

"**DON'T** touch me!"

Bunny walks away as Tooth takes chase.

"Bunny! Wait!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose North angrily growls and punches the wall.

"BAH! Why are bunnies always so difficult!?"

Jack and Sandy stand there not daring to say a word.

Pushing away from the wall North storms off.

Jack nervously looks down at Sandy, who is already looking back up at him.

"Um…what just happened?"

Flashes of images appear above Sandy's head.

Rolling his eyes, the boy shakes his head.

"Not helping."

Pouting, Sandy crosses his arms while glaring up at the winter sprite.

Meanwhile, Aster walks down the corridor appearing worst for wear. His fur was all rustled up from the fight and he appeared to have a lot on his mind.

Walking close by Sophie lovingly takes the Pooka's hand into hers.

"Want to talk about it?"

Stopping, he looks down at the girl. She was genuinely worried for him.

"Can I ask yoos somethin'?"

The question takes her by surprise. She was more prepared on asking and not telling.

"Yes, you know you always can with me."

"Do yoos remember anythin' from before we met?"

"You mean the day Pitch gave you to me? No, not really. I was too young."

It is evident to her that that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"Tell me Aster. What is this really about?"

Sighing, he fakes a smile and reassures her that it's nothing.

"Don't yoos worry your pretty face none. Go get some rest. Ok?"

He playfully nudges her cheek as he walks away from her.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have a couple of questions I need answerin'. I'll be back before yoos know it!"

Not believing him for a second she calls out on his bluff.

"Honestly Aster. Haven't you been through enough tonight?"

He simply waves her off as he hops down the corridor.

Picking up the pace he makes his way down the hallway only stopping when he reaches a pair of tall white doors.

Getting up he reaches down and immediately pushes the doors open.

Sitting by his desk, Pitch is surprised to see the Pooka enter his office so abruptly.

"Aster?"

It was clear to him that the Pooka was upset just by the way he was walking towards him.

"We need ta talk!"


	6. Graveyard Tales

**Graveyard Tales**

Pitch is surprised to see the Pooka especially at this hour of the night.

He was also concerned to see Aster looking a bit worse for wear.

"Are you alright?"

Aster pays no mind to his question and quickly gets to the point.

"How long have yoos known? "

Pitch looks over to the Pooka confused as to what exactly he was accusing him of.

"Know what?"

"About me!"

Sighing Pitch puts together his papers and files them away.

He gestures for Aster to take a seat.

The Pooka still quite upset takes a seat despite his better judgment.

"Toothiana showed you. Didn't she?"

"That's not important! I want ta know why yoos kept it a secret from me. All these years I was hangin' around Sophie none the wiser that she was me bloody own child!"

Pitch can clearly see that this conversation was going to have quite the toll on the Pooka so he quickly situates himself in his chair in preparedness in what he assumes will be a long meaningful discussion.

"I'm going to warn you Aster. You are not going to like what I have to say, but it's the truth. And it is important you understand the difference between fact and opinion in order for this conversation to work."

Aster was a bit apprehensive at first, but gives the man a chance to explain.

"Alright. Shoot."

"To answer your question, yes, I did know. I knew of you, but I never met you. My job is to put together a team deemed worthy of the role of Guardianship. The issue being that you can't just walk in and take the title, it has to be proven in an ultimate form of sacrifice. In a world full of darkness you managed to bring hope into Sophie's life. That night you proved that you were willing to sacrifice it all because you knew that little girl was the signification of hope and you understood that hope dies last."

Not in total agreement with what Pitch was saying Aster shouts back,

"I did it because I loved her! I did it because she was me daughter! I would have jumped in the way of that bullet ten folds if it meant savin' her life!"

"And that's why you are her Guardian."

Sitting up, Aster slams his fist on the table.

"I don't want ta be her Guardian! I want to be her father! I just want thin's to bloody go back to the way they were! I never asked for this!"

"But that's the problem right there Aster. You're not Bunny. He died a long time ago."

"No! Don't tell me who I am and what I'm not!"

Taking a deep breath, Pitch apprehensively adds,

"This is why Guardians are required to forget about their previous life. You become conflicted and confused as to what was then vs. what is now. I know there are people here that you care about, but what you had with them as Bunny is not what they shared with Aster."

"That's not true. I know how I feel. I know how THEY feel. It's real!"

There was no reasoning with the Pooka. Pitch not wanting to waste any more valuable time decides to take on a more direct approach.

"I wish that this conversation had come up at a better time my friend. I have no choice but to be frank with you. We are about to engage a war unlike any other. What Sophie needs now is a Guardian, not her father. And as for your friend, my suggestion to you would be to step aside and allow him to focus on the Pooka of his world. Why start things knowing full well that it will end in pain and disaster? Be fair to him, to both of them and allow them to fix what they had started. You had your chance and even then you knew that you two could never be."

The Pooka stood there tightly clenching his hands trying his best to maintain his composure. Pitch walks over and places a supporting hand on the Pooka's trembling shoulder.

"Maybe it is best if you go back to where it all ended. You might just find your answer there."

With that Pitch walks away leaving the Pooka to wallow in his own misery as he plops back down on his chair.

Sadly looking down at his hands, Aster abruptly gets up and leaves.

The path was both long and at times the Pooka felt discouraged to continue.

Everything was white and he could hear no sounds except for the sound of his own footsteps.

It was possible to drive any man mad, but despite all that Aster continued his journey back to where it all ended.

With the fog clearing, the Pooka could barely make out a hill in the distance.

Feeling of butterflies overtakes his belly as he takes a deep breath in to help suppress them.

"Here we go."

Walking forward he is surprised to see somebody already standing by his grave.

With each step he soon makes out the familiar face.

The man was standing there with his hands clasped together as he continued to look down at where he had laid the Pooka to rest.

"North?"

Eyes widening, North quickly looks up and is surprised to see the Pooka standing there.

"Bunn-Aster…"

"What are yoos doin' here?"

Sighing, North goes back to looking at the grave as images and feelings of that day surge back into his memory.

"I had to. I wanted to see for myself if you are who you say you are."

Kneeling down, North gently lifts the drying flower from the grave and gives it a gentle stroke.

Aster doesn't say a word.

He simply watches the man stare sadly at the flower as tears begin to gather up drowning in his big bright beautiful eyes.

"That night was the worst night of my entire life. I had never felt such pain like I did that day."

Swallowing hard Aster uncomfortably looks down at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault mate."

"**YES, IT WAS!"**

The man's voice echoes as the Pooka nervously looks back at him.

Brushing his hair back North composes himself.

"No matter how many times you say that, I could never forgive myself for what happened to you. It was my job to protect you, to love you, and I failed."

North plops down and takes a seat by the grave as he continues to fiddle around with the flower.

Aster walks over and takes a seat by the man.

"None of us could have known what was about ta happen. I know if yoos knew you would have done everythin' in your power to save me. But that's not the cards we were dealt with North. What happened happened."

"I never meant to hurt you. What I said to you back then I meant with all of my heart. I made the mistake in treating you two as if you were both one of the same."

"Ahh yoos mean your Bunny. Lovely fellow."

North could easily detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"He really is. After losing you I went back and tried to fix things with him. I felt like I was given a second chance to make things right. The problem being that I went into it thinking that somewhere deep inside him he would remember the time you and I had here. I became overprotective, and overbearing trying my best to never allow what happened to you to happen to him. He hated it. Bunny is a very proud Pooka and for me to come and to treat him like child was proving to be too much. Sometimes I wished you two were one of the same."

"But we're not mate. That's not how it works. You can't have the both of us. Whatever yoos do in your dreams is your business, but here in the real world I call the shots when it comes ta me personal preferences and I can tell you right now that that will never happen! "

Hearing the pain in his voice North looks over to the Pooka.

"For yoos ta reckon that Bunny and I are one of the same is not only silly but downright disrespectful."

Obviously hurt, the Pooka gets up to leave.

North gets up and takes chase.

"Bunny I-"

Turning around Aster pokes a finger directly into North's chest.

"See? There yoos bloody go again! It's ASTER! Not Bunny. ASTER!"

"Sorry! I mean no offense!"

The confusion was beginning to not only frustrate Aster, but North as well.

"How is that not offensive? How would yoos feel if I told you that I looked at you and Kris as one of the same? Hmm?"

"That's different."

The answer hits a nerve with Aster.

Rushing forward he angrily pokes North continuously in the chest as he furiously shouts at the man,

"You're right! It is different. You get a pass because I loved and cared for you! Sorry that I can't say the same for Kris who viciously **RAPED** and **SHOT** me down like some rabid dingo in front of me bloody own daughter! Now tell me North. Are yoos and Kris one in the same!? "

North could hear the sound of thunder coming from the distance.

A small raindrop falls against his head.

Soon there was another, and another.

Despite the rain falling on the pair they stand their ground and stare back at each other as the feeling of sadness consumes them.

"He…he raped you?"

Chocking back a sob, Aster brushes his ears back and turns his back to the man.

"I was willin' ta do whatever it took at that moment ta make sure Sophie was safe. After Kris left me for dead there were two thin's that scared me. I was so afraid that I was going ta die before anyone found me, leaving Sophie all alone and scared to fend for herself."

Tears in his eyes, he walks over and places a loving hand on the man's cheek.

"The other was not bein' able ta say goodbye to yoos."

"Aster…"

North's presses into the touch and cries as the Pooka tenderly caressed his cheek.

"When I saw yoos walk through those bushes I was so happy. I knew you would have done everything to protect and to ensure that Sophie got to the Warren in one piece."

Wiping a tear from North's cheek he lovingly says,

"And yoos did. Just like you said you would."

Sobbing North grabs the Pooka's hand and gently places a kiss on top of it.

"I love yoos North, and that's exactly why I can't bear ta say goodbye to you. Not again."

"What are you saying?"

North can see the pain behind Aster's amber green eyes as the Pooka solemnly says,

"There will be nah fairy tale endin' for us mate. What we had was a thing of dreams and there comes a time where yoos have ta wake up and face reality."

Walking over he wraps his arms around the bigger man and gently places a kiss on his lips.

North embraces the Pooka and passionately returns the kiss.

Pulling away, Aster looks deeply into Norths eyes and whispers.

"It's time for us ta wake up mate."

Stepping away, Aster slowly let's go of the man.

North refusing to let go at first gives in and let's go of the Pooka's hand.

Attempting a smile Aster warmly looks back at the man.

"Thank you North. Thank you for everything."

The Pooka takes his leave and runs back down the hill.

North reaches out, but quickly stops himself.

Looking down he realizes that he still had the flower in hand.

Just like before he kneels down and places the flower gently down on top of Bunny' grave.

He gives the ground a soft tap before getting up and looking over to where Aster had just ran.

"As much as _it pains me to say _old friend, you're right."

In the end may whatever _path he _chooses never cause them any pain. In order for him to go forth this would be a path he would have to walk alone.


	7. Tick Tock

**Tick Tock**

Tick tock went the clock as the Guardians stood around waiting for Pitch to arrive to inform them of whatever news he may have for them.

Tensions were already high amongst the group from the previous night.

North had continued to ogle Bunny as the Pooka purposely stood far away from the man.

Feeling the presence of eyes on him, Bunny looks over to North.

None too please that the man was staring at him, Bunny grimaces and turns his back to him.

Frowning North brings his attention back to the door where Pitch was expected to enter at any minute.

Sure enough the doors open revealing Pitch, Sophie and Aster.

The trio walks over to the group as Pitch lays a number of papers on the table.

Pitch gestures for everybody to take a seat.

Jack flies over and tries to sit by Sophie, but is stopped when he is blocked by a not too happy Pooka.

"G'day mate."

Aster takes his place by Sophie leaving the sprite to pout as he floats over to another chair.

Tempting the waters, North walks over and tries to take a seat by Bunny.

As he was about to sit down he can hear the Pooka whisper to him in a threatening tone,

"Don't even think about it."

Not one to challenge the already heated Pooka, North quickly pulls his hand away from the chair and takes a seat by Pitch.

Spreading out the papers, Pitch glances over the group while mentally analyzing his strategy to fit each of their needs.

"Goodmorning everyone. I trust that you all had a good night's rest."

Aster's ears sadly fall back as North's eyes come across Bunny who at the same time was paying no mind to the man.

"Wonderful. Well there are several things that I would like to address with all of you. While gathering the numbers it is of no surprise to me that things are not fairing too well on our part."

Jack flops back into the chair appearing defeated.

Focused Tooth looks over the papers in an effort to find something Pitch may have missed while Sandy sat there observing her.

North nervously taps his head hoping to strike gold with one of his ideas.

Seeing something that appeared to be throwing her off Tooth asks,

"Wait? Who's Manual?"

In a stoic manner Pitch replies,

"He could be the sole factor in us losing."

Upon hearing the name North immediately notices a strong similarity.

"Manual is Manny's counterpart."

Snapping his fingers, Pitch points over to North.

"Bingo."

Tooth gives the paper a good long read as she analyzes the photo accompanied with it.

"Is he truly able to accomplish with what is listed here?"

Getting up Pitch walks over and presses a button on the wall.

A holographic image of Manual slowly rotating in a counterclockwise motion appears in the center of the table.

"Yes, Tooth. Some even say that he was birthed from the dark side of the moon. His powers of darkness nearly exceed all but one Guardian. I immediately knew he was involved when Frost and Toothiana were able to bend their surroundings creating their own portals. Very few are able to control their powers to the extent of being able to lend them to others for a time being. Manual is capable of doing so with such fine finesse that he has even garnered the title 'Master' when manipulating the darkness."

Flipping a switch an image of a skeletal monster wearing a disheveled black hooded cloak appears at the center of the table.

Tooth glares at the image before whispering,

"Death."  
Confirming her answer Pitch nods.

"I would not be surprised if Manual has even went as far as summoning the creature directly from his sector. I'm not sure of your world, but here we are broken down into sectors based on our strengths and weaknesses."

North steps in to verify Pitch's claim,

"We have sectors as well. Only ours is based on strength and believability. Our powers are fueled by the people of our world. We are of sector 2. Manny, our Manual, is of sector 5 and Death is the only Guardian to hold a place in sector 6."

Taking in the information, Pitch ponders for a bit.

"It appears that we don't share a similarity with our counterparts when it comes to sectors."

Confused, North asks,

"What do you mean?"

"If what you say is true then our situation may be worse than what I had already assumed. See, your Bunny is of sector 2. Aster holds a place in sector 4."

Eyes widening Bunny looks over to Aster and asks,

"You're a sector 4 Guardian!?"

Aster smiling, smugly replies,

"Yes, maybe you'll reckon twice before sluggin' me. Aye mate? "

His ears fall back as Bunny glares back at the Pooka ready to challenge him into another fight.

"Anytime cobber. Same time and place?"

Just as Aster was about to argue back, Sophie pushes the Pooka back into his seat.

"Enough Aster!"

Pitch waits for both parties to settle before continuing.

"And both Sophie and I are of level 5."

Sighing North places a hand over his eyes and begins to rub them.

"We are babies compared to all of you!"

"It would appear that way, but if a group of you confront a single sector 5 Guardian than you stand a strong chance at winning."

Tooth nervously asks,

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but what sectors are they exactly?"

"Unfortunately all higher than yours. Frost and Toothiana are both of sector 3. Kris is of sector 4 and Manual is of sector 5.

Jack paying close attention to the conversation chimes in.

"So we're basically screwed."

Clarifying a bit on his previous statement Pitch reassures the boy.

"Not if we manage to separate them and knock them down one by one."

Not the answer he was looking for Jack asks,

"Ok, what are our other options?"

"There are no other options. It's either this or both of our worlds succumb to the darkness."

Jack glances over to North.

"Looks like we have no choice."

North nods in agreement before bringing his attention back to Pitch.

"When exactly is all this supposed to happen?"

Pitch turns off the holographic projector and walks back to his seat.

"My source should be returning at any minute with that information."

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway.

The doors suddenly burst open revealing to them a familiar young man. Based on his heavy breathing and the sweat residing on his forehead, it was clear that the man had run all the way there.

Jack's eyes widen as he stares at the man in disbelief.

"Jamie!?"

Paying no mind to the sprite Jamie shouts,

"Tonight! They're making their way towards the border tonight!"

In unison the group stares at the man with their mouths gaped open.

Tooth gasps,

"Tonight!? There is no way we'll be ready by then!"

Flashes of images appear above Sandy's head as the small Guardian hopped around in his chair.

Taking a deep breath, Pitch composes himself and asks the exhausted Jamie,

"Are you sure?"

Panting, Jamie nods his head.

"Yes! I had one of the boys sneak over to Manual's lair. He told me himself that he had overheard Frost saying to Toothiana that they were able to find a way to break open the dimension wall leading into the other world."

The room fills with panic as senseless chatter leaves no room to converse.

Pitch reaches over and slams a book down on the table.

The loud booming sound brings everybody to attention.

"We only have a few hours left before we make our way to the border. Allow me to share with you some information that may make the difference between both life and death."

Pressing a button a holographic image of Toothiana and Frost appears.

"As I had explained to you earlier both Toothiana and Frost are of sector 3. Toothiana may appear feeble, but rest assure her power is all too real. She has the ability to resurrect your memories and make them very much into a reality. Any injuries sustained in said memories can be used to conflict damage against you. She is only able to perform her said ability if she is able to make some sort of physical contact with you. Aster is very lucky to have been able to walk away from his last encounter with her."

Sophie places a hand over Aster's hand as she gives the Pooka a gentle pet on the head.

"Next we have Frost. Just recently he had gone rogue and sided with North in an effort to sustain everlasting power. His power consist those shared by Jack only his are a bit more powerful. If Jack were to fight him alone he would easily lose. As you all saw from our previous battle, these two are now able to bend both time and space so be careful."

Pressing the button an image of Kris appears.

"Some of you may already know Kris, but allow me to fill in the rest of you. Kris and I are brothers, but don't allow that to deter you from doing what needs to be done."

Glaring at the image, Aster growls,

"Trust me mate, I don't plan ta."

"Kris is beyond dangerous and I can promise you that he'll kill you with little to no hesitation. He is extremely gifted when it comes to hand to hand combat and weaponry. His weapons of choice are his two pistols which he carries at all time. He is a lot more powerful now and should never be taken lightly. When confronting him I suggest it be done in pairs."

North could feel his inside boiling simply by staring at the image.

"Here we have Manual. He maybe a level 5 but his powers exceed even mine. None of you are to approach him. He will be left for both Sophie and I to deal with. Aster I expect you to guard Sophie at all times as she levels Manual with her heaviest attacks. Understood?"

Aster gives the man a quick nod.

"Last but not least we can only hope if Manual had failed in summoning Death himself, but just in case..."

The Guardians could feel their blood run cold as they stare at the holographic image.

"I expect all of you to stay far away from him. One touch from him and it's over. He can easily rip your soul from your body killing you in an instant."

It was the one Guardian Jack had always feared. Back home he had heard stories about the sector 6 Guardian but had never seen him until now. Jack uses his humor to distract from his fear.

"So...what's the plan on taking this big boy down?"

"We don't. Nothing tops Death. Even if we managed to gather all our powers together we would all be dead long before our attacks could reach him."

The response was discouraging.

With everybody distracted, Jamie manages to make his way back outside undetected.

Walking out, Jamie smiles as he presses his back against the wall happy to have made it out unnoticed.

"Well?"

Gasping Jamie turns around to see Frost leaning against the wall as he nonchalantly stared back at the tired man.

"They fell for it. Just like Manual said they would."

Smiling, Frost cuts a hole into the air, revealing a portal.

"Good job Jamie. Looks like you're still good for something."

Just as Frost was about to jump in, he can feel his hood being tugged from behind.

His ice blue eyes are met with a pair of concentrated brown ones.

"Don't forget what you promised. Kill them all I don't care, but leave Sophie out of it."

Smiling the sprite replies back,

"You have my word."

Jamie stares directly into Frost's eyes making sure the sprite meant what he said. Satisfied he finally let's go.

Frost jumps into the Portal leaving Jamie behind to avoid raising any sort of suspicion.

Author's Note*

*FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING ABOUT SECTORS CHECK OUT MY FIC _**I SEE YOU**_ CHAPTER 5 TITLED _**TO THE WARREN.**_


	8. Moon Shine

**Moon Shine**

The moon's light glimmered shining its light down on the world below. The man watched intently as he levitated above the rural town of Burgess.

His suit of armor reflected back the moon's light illuminating his silvery moon eyes. Years of battles and strenuous situations were marked through the light wrinkles residing along his face. If some were to guess his age they would more or less aim around the late 50's to early 60's. Sporting a silvery white goatee, the wind's gentle blow would occasionally disrupt his silvery hair despite it being maintained in a short crop. He was very handsome regardless of his age.

While gazing down he continued to look at one house in particular.

There through the window sat a young woman along with a young man. They appeared to be sharing a story as the girl would continuously laugh in several occasions.

He watched and waited.

Inside the home Sophie was sitting in the living room recanting a story to her older brother Jamie.

She accusingly leaned forward and pointed towards him.

"OK! That is NOT what I said!"

Laughing Jamie attempts to regain his composure as he addressed her sister with a laugh.

"Yes you did! I swear you kept going on and on about how you were either going to marry Jack or Bunny first!"

Mouth gaped open; a terrible blush covers her face.

"I would NEVER say something like that! Especially about Bunny!"

Still laughing Jamie chuckles,

"That's what makes it so funny! See? I told you! You can't handle your liquor!"

"Oh please! I remember the first time you got drunk and how 'well' behaved you were!"

Now it was Jamie's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Not my fault! I only did it because I was trying to impress Allison."

Laughing she takes a sip from her glass of wine.

"Oh you impressed her alright! So impressed she decided to leave with Tommy instead of you!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jamie takes a gulp of his beer.

"She called me didn't she?"

"She only called to make sure you got home in one piece!"

"Which proves that she was interested!"

Sophie was about to add to it when she suddenly has the urge to use the bathroom.

"That doesn't prove anything! Just proves how much of a loser you really are. Hold on. I have to use the bathroom."

Rushing up the stairs she is about to make a sharp right turn into the bathroom but stops. Looking over she notices that her bedroom door was open.

Always one to lock her door to keep out her prying brother, Sophie angrily rolls her eyes and shouts.

"Jamie! What did I tell you about going into my room!"

From downstairs she could hear her brother shout back.

"I haven't been in your room!"

"Then why the hell is my door open!?"

"I don't know!"

Walking over she reaches for the doorknob.

"God damn it Jamie!"

She pauses.

Curtains gently float against the night's brisk wind revealing to her the open window.

"How did I manage to leave the window open?"

Walking forward she quickly closes the window preventing anymore cold air from entering the already chilly bedroom.

Satisfied she wipes her hands together to remove them of whatever little dirt was residing on the window clamps.

"Jack Frost nipping at my nose? Not tonight buddy!"

Turning around to exit, her eyes widen as she could feel her chest tighten.

Jamie nearly falls out of his chair when he hears a death defying scream coming from upstairs.

Soaked from the beer falling on top of him Jamie scurries upstairs to his sister.

"SOPHIE!?"

With no hesitation Jamie violently pushes open Sophie's bedroom door and enters the room.

There in front of him stood his shock stricken sister and a man in a suit of armor.

"SOPHIE!"

Just as Jamie was about to strike down the man he could feel his body getting cold.

Gently falling to his knees Jamie tips over and quietly lies on the floor fast asleep.

Sophie reaches out to her brother with a look of concern on her face, but is suddenly blocked by the man's arm.

"Do not fret child. He will be fine."

Trembling from the cold chill entering her room earlier, she nervously asks the man.

"Who-who are you!?"

"It was never my intention to wake you this early."

Sophie glances over to the man with confused expression on her face.

"Ok...If its money that you want for whatever drugs you're on I can get it for you."

As the man begins to walk over to her, Sophie panics.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Reaching by her bedside she retrieves a wooden bat.

Lifting it she threateningly points it towards the man.

"I'm warning you psycho! I can tell you right now that you've never met a girl like me! 5 foot 7, nerves of steel, master of Thai Chi and the ancient art of…"

Looking into the man's silvery eyes her green eyes soften as she gently lowers the bat.

"I-I know you!"

Reaching forward he places a hand on her chest.

"Rise…Mother Nature."

A yellow glow surrounds his hand and transfers over to Sophie whose whole body begins to glow.

Feeling her eyelids getting heavy she collapses into the man's arms.

With the sleeping girl quietly resting in his arms, Manny somberly looks down at her.

"You will soon come to understand my reasoning and I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me my dearest Sophia."

Glancing over to Jamie he warmly smiles.

"You are growing up and proving to be such a remarkable young man James. It's unfortunate that we would reunite under these circumstances."

Opening a hole and revealing a portal, Manny turns around walks towards it.

"Now to pay an old friend a visit."

Stepping in, the portal vanishes.

Basking in the moon's light Jamie warmly smiles in his sleep as he lovingly whispers,

"Dad…"


	9. Grim

**Grim**

Stepping out of the portal, Manny continues to carry Sophie in his arms.

Darkness consumed the area as painful moans echo in the background. It was an area unlike any other. Coldness quickly griped consuming the surrounding area in its melancholy aurora.

With the spell wearing off Sophie flickers her eyes open and is surprised to see the man carrying her.

Taking Bunny's training into account she pretends to still be asleep.

The man continues to walk through the valley of darkness paying no mind towards the nightmarish creatures reaching out and trying their best to grab hold of both him and Sophie.

As one creature touches Manny, it screams in pain as a trickle of light travels up its body shocking it.

Passing a bridge Sophie takes charge and uses the opportunity to fight back.

Punching upwards and landing a direct hit under Manny's chin, he is forced to drop the girl who quickly gets up and positions herself in a fighting stance.

Unharmed, Manny looks up and maintains eye contact with the feisty girl.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me who you are and why you've kidnapped me before I kick your ass."

Manny remains quiet even as the girl begins to countdown.

"1…2…3!"

Rushing forward she attempts to land another punch.

Waiting for the last possible second Manny vanishes leaving the girl to awkwardly punch the air.

"What!?"

Turning around she is amazed to see the man calmly standing behind her.

"You are quite the feisty one. I see Aster has put some time into your training."

For some reason something was telling her that this man meant her no harm.

Relaxing, she suspiciously looks back over to the man before asking,

"How do you know Bunny?"

"He's a good friend of mine."

"Funny, he's my best friend and he's never mentioned you."

"Our interactions are limited and only used when necessary."

Placing a hand on her hip she examines the man from head to toe before stating,

"So…if you know Bunny that could only mean one thing. You're a Guardian."

"To some degree I am."

He properly bows at her and introduces himself.

"I am Manny, Guardian of the moon. Some may know me as Man in Moon."

Still not sure of what to make of the man, she cautiously places her hand out for the man to shake.

"I'm Sophie. So tell me Manny. What's a Guardian like you kidnapping a girl like me?"

Manny takes note of the hand and gives it a quick soft shake.

"There is a lot you don't know Sophie. Right now there is Great War taking place in another dimension. The outcome of that battle will determine the fate of our world. North, Sandy, Tooth, Jack and Bunny are over there fighting for the sake of both worlds."

Her eyes widen upon hearing the name of her Guardian.

"Bunny?"

"They are all endanger Sophie and need our help. If we don't do something they will all surely die where they stand."

"_And what's wrong with that?_"

Sophie nearly collapses when she feels a powerful presence suddenly enter the room.

Falling to her knees she violently coughs as she inexplicitly feels pressure around her chest making it difficult to breathe.

Turning around Manny is confronted by a man sitting on a throne made of various skulls.

Wearing a torn black leather trench coat over his grey t-shirt, the man appearing to be no older than his 30's looks directly back at Manny with his glowing blood red eyes.

His black raven hair with streaks of silver lied flawless nearly brushing against his shoulders.

Showing not even an ounce of fear Manny approaches the sole Guardian of the Sixth sector.

"I am in need of your help old friend."

Intrigued the man steps up and walks towards Manny,

"How bad do the stakes have to be in order for Manny himself to pay me a personal visit? Have your Guardians failed you leaving it up to me to clean up their mess?"

It was quite obvious that he was purposely trying to get under Manny's skin.

The Guardian of the moon pays no mind to him and continues,

"There has been a breach in worlds."

Showing no signs of compassion, he sluggishly shrugs his shoulders before asking,

"And why should I care?"

"If they manage to succeed it will mean the end of both our worlds. There will be no use for us."

"I see more fear in you now than I have ever since knowing you. The threat must be real to have Manny himself shaking to the core. I on the other hand…"

Snapping his fingers the room lights up and is revealed to be a huge cave with the walls coating with decaying bodies.

"Am the Grim Reaper and fear no one."

Appearing unfazed Manny stoically replies back to the overbearing confident man,

"They have a Reaper of their own."

Finally getting used to the power of the Reaper. Sophie struggles to get up clinging onto Manny for support.

Finally noticing the girl's presence he asks,

"And who is she?"

"This is Mother Nature."

A soft chuckle escapes the man.

"Don't toy with me Manny. I can sense her powers and it is nowhere near the power levels required of Mother Nature. Has Tara grown bored of her responsibilities as a Guardian?"

"Tara's powers have waned over the years. Humans had placed a heavy burden on her forcing her to use up most of her powers in maintaining a balance in nature. With that said she is not as powerful as she used to be and had informed me that she would be retiring in a matter of years. Sophie here was to be her replacement. Unfortunately she was called before her time leaving no room for her to improve on her powers. With the stakes so high I had no choice but to turn to you for help."

"What a lovely story. Now tell me the part where they all live happily ever after."

Manny begins to show signs of agitation as Grim continued to share no interest in their dire circumstances.

"This is no game Grim. Death will be imminent in a war, but should our world collapse every single living being will pass leaving no one to believe in you. Sector 6 or not you share the same fate as all Guardians do. If no one is left to believe in you, you will simply fade away like the rest of us."

Getting up, Sophie pants as she tries to compose herself. Looking over to Grim she nervously smiles and attempts to fix her hair.

"Who's that?"

"That is Grim Reaper. The Guardian of Death."

Eyes widening, Sophie does a double take before staring back at the handsome man.

"Death? Really!? I never imagined him to be so…so hot!"

Puzzled Manny looks back at the girl with quizzical look.

"Pardon me?"

The girl was clearly blushing as she attempted to fix herself while flirtatiously staring at Grim.

"You know! Death is supposed to be a skeleton in a black cloak carrying a scythe. Nothing shows him being a hunk!"

Sighing he brings his attention back to Grim who appeared none to please.

"Will you help us?"

Pondering, Grim returns to his throne and takes a seat.

"What am I to gain if I chose to partake in your war?"

"War has always been a past time favorite of yours. A war of two worlds will surely be epic. The size of it alone may even make it possible for you to surpass the level 6 sector earning an entry into God status. There is no need for me to beg for your assistance now, do I Grim?"

Laughing, Grim's eyes begin to glow as his power presence once again fills the room nearly causing Sophie to faint from it.

"Manny that sharp tongue of yours will surely be your downfall, but as of today it might have just saved your lives."

Jumping up from his throne Grim reaches out and shouts.

"SOUL!"

His hand begins to glow as an all black scythe magically appears.

Grasping it, Grim gives it a twirl before placing the base into the ground.

Looking up he smugly smiles back at the pair.

"What are we waiting for? There is a war to be had and a God to be made!"


	10. Naughty or Nice

**Naughty or Nice**

Darkness loomed over the deserted land. Soft winds tickled the grass, picking up dust along the way. Pitch situated himself on top of the hill right by where his cabin once stood, attentively staring over towards the Enchanted Forest waiting for any sign of life.

He stays there for a while silently observing as the Guardians watched from below anxiously waiting for the signal.

With each passing minute the group grew even more anxious.

Jack's leg continuously shook as his nerves began to get the better of him.

Weapons drawn North doesn't pry his eyes away from the forest even for a moment.

Sword in hand Tooth remains focused despite being able to feel her heart feverishly pound in her chest.

Sandy uses the time to focus his energy ensuring to go at any given moment.

Taking a deep breath Bunny keeps his boomerangs and egg grenades close ready to pounce on the enemy.

Aster glances over to Sophie and takes her hand.

"Don't stray too far. And don't do nothin' rash! You got that?"

Nodding, Sophie brings her attention back towards the Enchanted Forest.

Seeing something in the distance Pitch raises a hand.

Nodding North whispers,

"They're here. Positions!"

The Guardians scatter about taking a spot where ever they were instructed to.

The bushes begin to shuffle as something was trying to push past through them.

Pitch lowers his hand signaling for the first wave to enter.

Jack takes his position and inches his way towards his intended target.

Lifting his stick he prepares to fire.

"Jack?"

His eyes widen. Dropping the stick he stares over to the little girl in complete shock.

Sophie covers her mouth as Aster numbly ogles in disbelief.

"Im-impossible."

Confused Tooth looks down at Sandy and asks,

"What is he doing? Why isn't he attacking!?"

Stepping out and revealing his position Jack walks over to the little girl.

"How is this possible?"

The girl turns around and smiles when she sees Jack step out of the bushes.

"Jack!"  
She runs over and gives him a hug.

Still in a state of shock, Jack doesn't immediately return the hug and stands there looking down at her.

"But you're…you're my-"

Giggling she replies,

"Your sister silly!"

Meanwhile Sophie could see a tiny mouse struggling in the distance, beaten and bruised.

"Aster? Sophie? Pitch? Please…help me."

Sophie is just about to get up and run down the hill but is stopped by Aster.

"What are you doing!?"

"Stay put Soph! Somethin's up."

"Please…help me!"

The mouse collapses.

Sophie tries again to run to the injured mouse, but is held back by the Pooka.

"Aster! LET GO! Perez needs us!"  
Covering her mouth he pulls her down before whispering in her ear.

"No he doesn't! He's dead Soph! That isn't him."

Jack finally kneels down and pulls the girl into a loving hug.

"I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you!"

"Oh Jack! I missed you so much!"

Unbeknownst to Jack the girl was lifting a knife behind his back.

Near tears he holds the girl tightly.

"I missed you to!"

Lifting the knife she wickedly smiles.

"Don't ever leave me Jack. Not now not ever."

"Never…I'm never leaving you."

North gasps when he notices what the girl was doing.

"JACK! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Plunging the knife the girl is surprised to hear a clanging sound instead of the boy's screams.

"Huh?"

Looking up she is met with a pair of angry violet eyes.

"Your tricks don't work on me Toothiana."

Pouting Toothiana reveals her true from.

"Ugh! Such a party pooper."

Smiling she pulls out her sword and slashes down at the opposing fairy.

Tooth barely dodges the attack as a small amount of her feathers are cut off.

Coming to the realization that his sister was all but an illusion, fueled by anger Jack reaches for his stick and joins in.

He is just about to attack Toothiana, but before he could do anything he is whisked away by the cuff of his hood.

"HEY!"

Looking up, Jack is more annoyed to see Frost dragging him high above the gloomy sky.

Struggling against the man's grip, Jack screams,

"Let go!"

"Whatever you say."

He pries Jack's stick away before letting go of the boy.

Gasping Jack could feel himself getting heavy as he begins to fall back towards earth.

North rushes forward and cries out to his friend,

"Sandy!"

Nodding, Sandy begins to form a sea of sand right below where Jack was expected to land.

Frost watches as the boy gently lands on the bed of sand, only to turn away when he suddenly hears a swooshing sound coming directly from behind.

Looking back he notices a boomerang flying towards him.

Flicking his head to the side he barely dodges the attack.

Laughing he shouts back at Bunny,

"Is that all you-Oh crap!"  
A swarm of grenade eggs are thrown towards him.

With no possible way of dodging Frost has no choice but to retreat via portal.

Tooth continued to fight with Toothiana, who unexpectedly falls back despite having the advantage.

Clenching his fist Pitch shouts over to North.

"They know North! They know!"

Raising his sword North screams,

"Guardians!"

Having little to no say in the matter all the Guardians step forward and regroup at the top of the hill.

"So much for the element of surprise." Bunny says sarcastically.

Looking over the horizon Jack points over towards the Enchanted Forest and shouts,

"Look!"

They all turn their attention back towards the forest.

There standing by the entrance were the big five; Frost, Toothiana, Kris, Pitch Black, and Manual.

Pitch standing by North grimaces when he sees Kris standing alongside Manual.

"Brother."

Kris lifts his cigar and gently places it in his mouth and lights it.

"Nothing like the smell of blood to get your heart racing."

Manual sporting a black suit of armor steps forward and addresses Pitch along with his new found Guardians.

"This is a battle you will surely lose Pitch! Pledge your allegiance to me and I can wield you powers unlike anything you have every imagined."

Disgusted, Pitch angrily shouts back,

"Never! I will do everything in my power to assure you that you will not pass these gates!"

Not the least bit surprise over Pitch's reaction towards his offer, Manual reaches back and reveals a huge black sword with a ruby stone lying in the center of the handle.

"Very well can't say I didn't warn you."

Lifting his sword, the clouds remove themselves revealing a massive full moon.

Shadows come to life and position themselves behind Manual and his minions.

Toothiana calls upon her fairies, Pitch his nightmares, and Kris his Yetis.

In an instant Manual had an army standing behind him ready to do battle.

The group watched in awe as Manual's numbers instantly grew right before their eyes.

Concerned Sophie looks to Pitch for answers.

"What do we do now?"

Remaining true to his nature, Pitch shows no sign of worry and calmly replies to her,

"The only thing we can do. Fight."

Swallowing hard, Jack tightly grasps his stick.

"I know I haven't done much as a Guardian, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm proud to be standing here with all of you."

North reaches over and grabs Bunny's hand.

Surprised Bunny looks up to North who was lovingly staring back at the Pooka.

"Come back to me."

"North…"

Tooth reaches over and takes Sandy's hand.

"Let' do our best."

An image of a thumbs up appears above Sandy's head.

Sophie always knew that this day would come. It was the sole reason for her rigorous training. Day in and day out she watched as her childhood left her as she took on the role of Guardian. Even after all these years of preparation, she was scared.

She nearly yelps when she feels a soft hand gently take hers.

She is met with a smile as Aster soothingly says.

"Don't yoos worry yourself none Butterfly. I'm here. I'm not goin' ta let nothing happen to you."

She could feel herself instantly warm-up to the name.

"What…what did you just call me?"

Not saying another word he pets her on the head and places a kiss on her forehead.

Closing his eyes, Pitch begins to glow a vibrant yellow.

They could instantly feel his power rising.

Sophie takes note and does the same.

Huge fuchsia wings appear on her back as the two spring emblems suddenly appear on her bicep.

Opening his eyes Pitch calmly says,

"They're coming."

Raising his hands Manual gradually possesses and takes control of the army as they begin to glow a red hue.

"Alive or dead it doesn't matter to me. All I care for is breaking the barrier connecting both worlds."

Taking one last puff, Kris throws his cigar to the ground and stomps on it before reaching back and revealing his two guns.

"Bah! Too much talk! Just stay out of my way. Remember, North is mine! "

Pitch Black couldn't help but smile as he watched the Guardians tremble in fear over their vast numbers. Revenge was all but bitter sweet and to know they would be going down in such a dreadful way was all too pleasing for the king of nightmares.

"Now it's your turn to beg for mercy and watch as each of you fall under my hands." Pitch wickedly said under his breath.

Manual smiles.

"Go."

The army of nightmares rush forward towards the Guardians in a tidal wave of numbers.

Sophie takes Sandy's hand and flies towards the nightmares.

"Ready Sandy!?"

The tiny Guardian nods.

"OK! Here we go!"

Stopping she stands in the middle of the battlefield along with Sandy.

Closing her eyes, she begins to glow as the floor begins to tremble.

Raising her hands, she kneels and touches the floor.

Taking his cue, Sandy unleashes a wall of sand.

Trees and vines burst from the floor and entangle themselves into the wall.

With their powers combined, the wall continued to grow creating a force field.

Charging forward despite seeing the wall the nightmares crash and explode upon making contact.

Thorns from the trees protruded stabbing whoever stepped too close to the wall.

The nightmares too dumb to realize what was happening continued to crash against the wall only to explode from Sophie's attacks.

Smiling Jack brings up his fist and screams.

"YES!"

Pitch worriedly looks down at the girl and looks over to North,

"She won't last at this rate. Whatever we intend to do, we have to do it now!"

North grabbing his swords calls out,

"You heard him! Do not hold back! Remember! No matter what happens, stick to the plan!"

Tooth nods before taking Jack's hand.

Jack looks at the fairy and proudly smiles at her.

"Let's show them what we're really made of."

Smiling she replies,

"My thoughts exactly."

Aster prepares himself a tunnel.

"Ready mate?"

Bunny gives the Pooka a smug look.

"Ready…mate."

Aster laughs.

"Then let's go!"

Bunny prepares himself a tunnel as they both individually jump into their own tunnels.

Manual stares at the wall.

"Mother Nature is proving to be a lot more powerful than I thought.

Pointing his gun directly at the girl Kris sadistically asks the man,

"Want me to take care of her?"

"No need. I already have something in store for her. Go and take care of your counterpart. I'm sure he would like to see you after all these years."

Manual is surprised to hear a gunshot.

Sophie looks up to see the wall had prevented the bullet from lodging into her head.

Smiling Kris casually blows the smoke coming from the barrel of the gun.

"Your lost."

He runs towards North as Manual watched him with a callous eye.

Sandy had softened the sand momentarily allowing for Tooth, North, and Jack to cross.

Toothiana notices the trio making their way towards the battlefield.

"Hey handsome. Ready for round two?"

Frost looks over towards where she was looking.

"Not this time. I was instructed to stay here until Manual gave me the signal."

Shrugging her shoulders she crudely replies back to the winter sprite,

"Suite yourself."

Snapping her fingers her tooth fairies make their way and stand by their boss.

"Ladies. Shall we?"

Their little eyes grow red as they nod in excitement.

She flies down towards Tooth and Jack who seem to be waiting for her.

Tooth narrows her eyes when she notices the dark fairy flying towards them.

"Get ready Jack."

Holding his stick, it begins to glow a soft blue.

"Oh I'm ready."

Toothiana begins to glow a soft purple.

"Ready or not! HERE I COME!"

Tooth stands her ground, sword ready.

Lifting her sword Toothiana powers it up before slashing down at the fairy.

"Nighty night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Her sword makes contact with Tooth's as a wave of power shakes the battlefield.

Violently flying back Toothiana is surprised by the power she had just encountered.

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

Standing behind Tooth was Jack holding onto her sword transforming it into an ice saber.

Pouting she looks down at the pair disgruntled.

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play this game? Alright then. Ladies."

The fairies gather around her creating a wall around the dark fairy.

Jack and Tooth watch waiting to see what would appear from the wall of tooth fairies.

Laughing, Toothiana steps out in a new suit of armor and a crisp white sword.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeves as well. Care to try them out?"

Flipping the sword and gracefully catching it, she points it directly over towards Tooth.

Unmoved Tooth stares back at Toothiana and cooly says,

"Try me."

Toothiana playfully winks at Tooth and says,

"Oh…I plan to."

Toothiana rushes forward as Tooth grabs Jack.

"JACK!"

Taking his cue he grabs her sword and ignites the power of the ice sabre.

Both swords clash creating a small shock wave that could be felt nearby.

Meanwhile North was trying his best to takeout whatever enemies came his way.

Slashing wildly bodies began to pile around the man as blood smeared his already red coat.

A sound from around the bend catches his ear as he turns around just in time to miss Kris from punching him in the face.

Standing there North could feel his blood run cold.

"Kris…"  
Smirking, Kris pulls off his coat and throws it to the side.

"Hello North. Missed me?"

Snarling, North lifts his swords and charges the man.

Kris easily steps to the side and dodges the attack.

Fueled by anger, North quickly turns around and prepares himself to once again attack his arch rival.

"I see you're still angry from our last visit. Tell me. Is it because I killed your lover Aster…or was it because I raped him?"

That was all it took for North to blindly charge forward.

Having the upper hand Kris can see that he has a clear shot of North and brings his gun up to fire.

A portal appears inches away from Kris as Aster jumps up grabbing the gun just in time for Kris to shoot into the air instead of at North.

Growling Kris begins to battle it out with the Pooka.

"ASTER!"

Aster manages to twist Kris' wrist and land a kick directly to his face.

Falling back, Kris stumbles his way back onto his feet.

Wiping the blood now forming on his lips he looks up at the pair standing before him.

Smiling he sarcastically says,

"Ah! Aster! North! Just like old times."

Nostrils flaring, Aster manages to keep his cool.

"Kris…you bloody bastard."

"Aww! Aster. That is no way in greeting an old friend."

"We're not friends. We were never friends."

Seeing an opportunity to chastise the pair, Kris continues on with his antics.

"Really? You could have fooled me. I mean the way you moaned when I pushed myself into you would lead me to believe otherwise."

Having heard enough North charges forward.

Aster knowing full well what Kris was trying to do tries to stop North from falling into one of his traps.

"NORTH! DON'T!"

Kris lifts his gun, but is taken aback when he is kicked in the back of the head.

Falling into the dirt he looks back and is surprised to meet a pair of amber green eyes.

"BACK OFF COBBER!"

Bunny stands above the man ready to kick him again if deemed necessary.

Taking a moment he looks over to North to see Aster still standing by him.

"Ah…the Aster of your world."

"That's BUNNY ta yoos! "

He gives Kris another quick swift kick to the face.

Spitting the blood forming in his mouth he couldn't help but laugh.

"So tell me North. Which of these two are a better fuck? My money goes on this one here."

Angered by his words, Bunny brings his foot down but is surprised to see the man firmly grab a hold of it.

"Oh no. First two times were free. This one is going to cost you."

He easily flings Bunny to the side before rolling over and grabbing his gun.

He quickly points it towards Bunny and fires.

Bunny being as fast as he was easily jumps out of the way of the bullet.

Aster jumps in and lands a punch directly on Kris face as North runs in and tries to stab the man with one of his swords.

The sword nicks at Kris' cheek causing a small cut to form and trickle a small stream of blood.

Wiping the blood Kris glances over at the trio.

"Three against one. How noble."

Aster steps forward and tells the man.

"You know nothin' of the word! You're not leaving this battlefield alive! I'll make sure of that."

Kris was growing tired of the Pooka's back talk.

"Nothing has changed Aster. I will always be better than you. I will always own you. **YOU** will always be that Pooka whoring their body for my money. You're nothing. Don't you forget how you cried under my power as your daughter watched and begged for mercy. You were nothing then. You are nothing now."

"You're wrong. I've changed. And I can promise yoos that I will never bow down ta you or your kind ever again. That's a promise I made to myself and a promise I made for Sophie. I will never be afraid of you. Without fear you're nothin' Kris and I can tell you none of us here are afraid of you. Now tell me. How does it feel to be at the bottom? "

Nostrils flaring and red veins piercing his bright blue eyes Kris instinctively brings up his gun and shouts.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER BE A WHORE!"

Aster stands his ground showing not an ounce of fear.

"I'm not afraid of yoos."

Manual looking over the battleground glances back up at the moon before reaching into his pocket.

He pulls out a black stone.

Playing with the stone for a moment, he whispers,

"It's time."

Taking the stone he removes the ruby stone and places the black stone into the sword's open slot.

Lifting his sword up at the moon, he closes his eyes as a red aura surrounds his body.

"I call upon you Guardian. Rise and lend me your power."

Pitch's eyes widen.

"No…"

Stabbing the sword into the ground Manual whispers,

"Rise…Death."

The earth began to shake violently.

The force was so strong that everybody was forced to their knees.

The floor began to crack as a hole formed in the middle of the battlefield.

A skeletal hand reached up from the hole as another hand appears grasping onto the soil.

Wherever the hands landed everything in its path instantly died.

A number of Yetis made the mistake of standing exactly where the hand landed instantly killing a number of them.

Sophie's eyes widen as the huge skeletal figure made its appearance before her.

Sandy stood there with his mouth gapped open as Death himself pulled himself out of the hole.

With half his body still in the hole he was easily taller than a skyscraper.

Pitch Black watched in amazement. Never had he seen Death and his appearance and power presence alone would forever be marked in his memories.

Lifting his sword Manual shouts at the enormous Guardian.

"Show them what you're made of!"

Death let's out an ear piercing screech as he lifts his arm and prepares to smash the wall made by Sandy and Sophie.

Pitch reaches out and screams for Sophie and Sandy to back off.

"SOPHIE! SANDY! RUN AWAY!"  
Death makes direct contact with the wall creating a shockwave of power so powerful it temporarily renders the battlefield useless.

Sophie and Sandy stand their ground despite Pitch's warnings.

Aster notices that Sophie is endanger, leaving Kris alone with Bunny and North as he rushes over to her.

"SOPHIE!"

Kris uses the opportunity and grabs Bunny into a chock hold while placing a gun to his temple.

North is just about to attack but is stopped when he sees Kris is just about to pull the trigger.

"Don't move."

North freezes on the spot.

Bunny stands there angry that he had allowed himself to be put in such a bad situation.

Looking directly at North , Bunny says to him,

"No matter what, stick ta the plan."

North could feel his heart racing.

"Bunny…"

Sophie focusing all of her energy on maintaining the wall can feel herself getting weaker.

Manual becomes aware of her wings as they begin to flicker showing signs that she has nearly given it her all, signals for Death to deal the final blow.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

Raising his hand Death prepares himself and brings down his hand.

The hand lands directly on the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Sandy violently flies back landing nearby unconscious.

Sophie screams out in pain, arching her back as her wings shatter.

The force was so powerful that all of the Guardians collapse.

Trying his best to hold on to the Pooka, Kris let's go as he falls under the intense power of Death.

North rushes forward and pulls Bunny towards him as both of them nearly collapse from Death's power aura.

Jack could feel his chest clenching as Death's power grew even more than what it was at the beginning of the battle.

Aster weakly pushes himself off the floor trying to reach out to his daughter.

"Sophie…"

Seeing that he had the advantage Manual confidently yells out to the fallen Guardians.

"On your knees Guardians! Bow down before your new God!"

With the wall down and Sophie powerless Manual signals over to Frost who is still floating above the battlefield and in direct shot of Sophie.

"Frost."

The man nods and prepares a shard of ice.

"Game over."

Pitch gasps when he realizes exactly what Frost was doing.

"SOPHIE!"

Breathing deeply Sophie gets on her knees and bravely looks back up at Frost.

She closes her eyes and accepts her fate.

Frost fires the ice shard directly at her.

Aster's eyes widen as he screams,

"**BUTTERFLY!"**

Blood splatters as the ice shard makes contact with the body.

Eyes still closed Sophie is surprised when she feels nothing, but a strange warmness surrounding her.

Frost's arm drops as he stares in disbelief.

Aster eyes then soften as he sadly says,

"Jamie…"

Opening her eyes Sophie sees a man with his arms wrapped around her neck.

Confused she pulls away and sees the shard of ice going through his torso.

Gasping for air Jamie tenderly tells her,

"Sophie…I'm…I'm so sorry."

Tears were now streaming down the man's face.

Not quite sure as to exactly what has happened, she asks him,

"Who are you?"

Laughing he whispers,

"A nobody trying to repent for their past mistakes."

Frost trembling with anger flies down and grabs the man as he collapses.

Frost frantically looks over the damages as he begins to cry.

"JAMIE! You idiot! What did you do!?"

Weakily looking over to the sprite he says,

"You..promised. You promised Sophie…wouldn't get hurt."

Frost cries as he holds onto his best friend.

"Things changed Jamie! You weren't suppose to-"

The fading man interrupts him and adds,

"Die? Things changed Frost. Just…just like you."

His hand goes limp, leaving the sprite to hold his lifeless cold body.

Gasping he gives the man a soft shake.

"Jamie? Jamie! **JAMIE!**"

A rush of cold air and ice surround the battlefield as Frost losses himself to his emotions.

Aster rushes over and helps Sophie up.

"You alright?"

She nods.

"Yeah. Who was that?"

Aster somberly looks down at the lifeless body.

"A hero. A fair dinkum noble of a hero."

Tired of the melancholy scenery, Manual orders for his minions to attack.

"The moment is now! ATTACK!"

Gently placing down Jamie's body, Frost turns to Manual and says,

"No."  
Surprised he asks,

"What did you say?"  
Walking over Frost stands by Aster and Sophie,

"I said no. No more killing! I'm done Manual! THIS is where I stand."

Unmoved by Frost's actions Manual asks,

"You think by you joining them that you will be able to defeat me and my army?

"_No, but together we will."_

Surprised, Manual looks over to see a huge portal open.

Stepping through is Manny, Grim, Sophie along with every Guardian of their world.

"Ah Bunny! You look a bit worse for wear there ya bum!"

The Groundhog helped lift Bunny from the floor lending him a shoulder to lean on.

"We're all here."

Aphrodite gently lifted Tooth up.

North's Yetis stormed through along with Tooth's fairies and Bunny's Stone Egg Guardians.

Manual grimaced as he saw a stream of Guardians make their way out of the portal and into their world.

North remained speechless when he saw Manny take his place on the battle field.

Lifting his sword and revealing his own Excalibur he proudly points it towards Manual before claiming.

"It would appear that we may have even out the playing field."

Desperate Manual confidently boasts,

"Numbers mean nothing when we've got Death by our side!"

Grim takes his position by Manny and says,

"And so do they."

Pitch Blacks notices Manual take a step back upon hearing the other man claim that they too had a sector 6 Guardian.

"What's wrong?"

Fueled by his desperation for power Manual composes himself and replies,

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

New shadows are formed as Manual re-grew his shadow army.

Manny notices and brings his attention back to Manual.

"This is a battle you will not win!"

"I'll see to it that you don't."

Manny lifts his sword and calls out,

"Guardians!"

Regrouping they all gather above the hill mirroring Manual's army.

Manual stares diffidently back towards Manny before regrouping his army.

"My nightmares are ready. Are your Guardians?"

Manny doesn't flinch.

"This is where your journey ends Manual."

"We'll see about that."

Black vs White. Both sides are ready and prepared to take part in a battle to end all battles! No room for errors. Bad or good…naughty or nice, they are ready to give it all they got!


	11. Inside the Belly of the Beast

**Inside the Belly of the Beast**

Manny maintained his stance even as his faithful Guardians stood close as he stared down his evil counterpart. He had always known that someday their worlds would collide in a battle of such stature that many lives would be lost and that both worlds would never fully heal from the lost they will sustain that day. Yet they were all prepared. It was as if they were all encoded and born for this battle right here. Rivalries were forgotten and friendships were rebounded as they gathered together to build an army unlike any they have ever seen.

Manny turns around and takes in the glorious sight of having all of his Guardians here under one night sky. They were all nervous yet excited to take part in such an epic ending battle. He could remember each of their stories and how they all came to be Guardians. They were all well deserved in their positions as they have proven to him throughout the years.

Taking a stand under the dark moon Manny lifts his sword to grab everybody's undying attention.

"My fellow Guardians. I have asked for you all to come here today for our world is in peril. It has been our duty as Guardians to sanctify the existence of our world. Many of you remember that day you were sworn in as a Guardian and took the oath assuring that you were prepared and willing to do whatever you deemed necessary in order to maintain that sanctity. At a moment's notice you all came from near and far fulfilling your promise to this world. I Manny; Man of Moon am only seeing some you for the first time face to face, but that never deterred you or broke your faith in what we do. Today we fight a fight unlike any other, because if we lose it will mean the end not only of us but of our world. That same world we promised to love and protect. Stand by me my Guardians and I can promise you that in our numbers there is more and that is what will separate us from them. I didn't ask for you to come because I thought you were strong, smart, kind, but for that something that made you special enough to hold the title of Guardian. Raise up your arms and join me as we bring back the sanctity of our world and the next! Together we are one! Together we are strong! Together we can believe!"

All of the Guardians cheer and raise their arms to show Manny that they did believe and were ready for whatever Manual had in store for them.

Pitch and Grim take their stand by Manny completing the trio of power.

Pitch had never met Manny but quickly felt a mutual respect for the man and was eager to serve wherever he deemed necessary.

Manny keeps his eyes on the field while addressing the pair.

"Our numbers are too close. One major falter on our part will decide on whether we win or die."

Pitch understands and adds,

"For every one of us there is one for them. I would prefer if we put our focus on Manual and his henchmen especially Death we could win."

Grim analyzes his skyscraper size counterpart and brings his attention to Manny.

"He can be defeated and I know just the way."

Pitch is taken aback by the comment and asks,

"Are you certain? One miscalculation…"

A bit insulted Grim turns to him and abruptly replies back,

"I think I know myself better than anybody else, but I'm going to need some help."

"And who in pray tale may that be?" asks Manny reluctantly.

Smirking he points down to the two women below,

"Both Mother Natures and their pet rabbits."

Scrunching his nose he accusingly points to the young man,

"If this is some sort of ruse Grim so help me-"

"No ruse. They are the only one's here who can counter death. With both them along with the boosting ability acquired from their Pookas, it will allow me to open a gateway into him."

Pitch places a hand onto Manny's shoulder and pleads,

"It's the only way."

Sighing he nods over to Grim giving him the permission to go ahead with his crazy scheme.

Grim smiles and pulls out his scythe.

"I'm leaving it to you two to have our backs as we approach Death."

Pitch begins to form a sphere of light.

"Do not fret. It has already been taken care of."

Pitch suddenly turns around and throws the sphere into the sky.

Taking a deep breath Manny whispers,

"It has begun…"

Manual and his men look up towards the sphere.

Pitch Black's eyes widen when he suddenly realizes exactly what Pitch threw.

"TAKE COVER!"

The Sphere explodes implementing a sky full of shrapnel raining down on the opposing army.

Several bodies drop as their bodies are menacingly speared by the light shrapnel.

Manual creates his own force field protecting himself from being speared as the others quickly take cover or block the shards with their own weapons.

With no time to lose Grim rushes over to Mother Nature and Sophie.

"Alright here's the plan. I'm going to need you two to follow me as we make our way into Death."

Sophie jolts and takes a step back.

"We're going to what!? ARE YOU INSANE!? We'll be killed!"

"Not if you keep holding my hand."

Sophie blushes at the thought and suddenly finds no issue with the original plan.

"Oh..ok."

Stepping forward Mother Nature asks,

"Understood, what else will you be needing of us?"

Worryingly staring down at the blushing girl, Grim brings his attention back to Mother Nature.

"Your Pookas."

Nodding, Mother Nature purses her lips and whistles.

Aster's ears perk as he rushes over to her.

Manual notices something happening and decides to initiate the war himself.

"MEN! ATTACK!"

The sea of nightmares take charge.

Manny's Guardians line up and brace themselves for the upcoming impact.

Tooth rushes forward and stands tall with her fairies.

"Wear your uniforms proud girls."

They all nod and pull out tiny swords.

Jack and Frost begin to forge their spears into swords as Sandy summons his sand.

Sophie notices the rush of nightmares and panics as she shouts out for her Pooka.

"BUNNY!"

His ears perk as he hears the girl cry out his name.

"Ankle-Biter!"

So focused on getting to the girl he doesn't notice a dark creature approaching him.

Inhaling some air, Death screeches dropping Manny's army to their knees.

Falling hard on his face, Bunny struggles to get up.

North could feel the blood in his veins run cold as he sees Death lifting a hand to smash Bunny.

"**BUNNY!"**

Slashing away a nightmare he runs with all his might towards the Pooka.

Everything had slowed down.

Aster gasps when he notices North running towards Bunny.

He is just about to run towards the man when he is pulled back by his Sophie.

Manny looks back and shouts,

"NORTH!"

Bunny looks up and freezes when he sees Death's hand closing in on him.

There was no time to move.

Gasping he closes his eyes and waits his fate.

The feeling of warmth surrounds his shaking body.

Confused he opens his eyes.

He instantly can smell the scent of cookies and eggnogs on the familiar red sweater wrapping tightly around his neck.

Tears instantly fall from his amber green eyes.

Trembling he pulls the man away to see North holding onto him tightly.

"North…"

"Bu…Bunny. Are…are you Ok?"

He nods.

The man weakly looks away as if in a daze.

"That's…that's good."

Bunny can feel the man growing cold.

"North?"

Looking around he finally sees exactly what had happened.

There on North's back was Death's hand gripping on North's soul.

"No-**NO!**"

Death pulls the soul from North's body causing the man to collapse on top of the shocked stricken Bunny.

Bunny is careful to hold onto North's body as he gently places it on the floor.

Looking up he sees Death slowly pulling North into his body to be consumed with the rest of the souls he had gathered throughout his existence.

"NORTH**! NOOOOOORRRRTHHH**!"

The Pooka runs at full speed toward the soul.

He jumps up and takes North's soul by the hand.

Gripping his large feet into the ground he tries with all his might to free the soul from Death's hand, but to no avail.

"**PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! NORTH!"**

Other Guardians take note and make their way to the desperate Pooka.

The Groundhog rushes behind Bunny and wraps his arm around the Pooka's waist.

Others join in as they try to pull North away from Death's grip.

Tears were now streaming down the Pooka's cheeks as he tries to free the man he loved.

"NORTH! PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK TA ME! I'M NOT GOING TA LET GO! I'M NEVER GOING TA LET GO! I LOVE YOOS NORTH! I LOVE YOOS WITH ALL ME HEART! JUST PLEASE! COME BACK TA ME LOVE!"

He suddenly feels a cold hand being gently placed against his cheek.

Looking up he is met with fading blue eyes.

"It's going to be ok Bunny…it's going to be…ok."

His soul vanishes forcing all the Guardians to fall backward.

Shocked, Bunny sits up and looks back up at Death.

A raindrop gently falls on his nose.

A sob escapes his lips when he sees North is nowhere to be found.

Tears stream down his face as the rain begins to pick up meshing in with the Pooka's tears.

"North…**NOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH! "**

Tooth and Sandy look back in shock as everybody takes a moment and watches as the Pooka cried with all his might into the mud only to stop when they see Sophie rushing forward and lifting her Pooka's head up and pulling him into a hug.

In near tears she tightly hugs the Pooka as she lovingly pets his head.

"Bunny…oh Bunny. I'm so sorry."

Manny turns away trying his best to show no sign of sorrow, but it was a bit too late. A slight tear fell from his cheek landing gently on the bloody floor brought by war.

Grim steps towards the pair and places a hand on Sophie's shoulder as she nervously looks up at the man.

"We can bring him back."

Bunny stops to pull himself together and asks in mid sob,

"We-WE CAN!?"

"Yes! IF you could all stop dying for just one minute and come with me, we can bring your old man back."

Sophie helps Bunny up and with a new found confidence she looks directly at Grim and says,

"Let's do this! Let's get North back!"

Aster and Mother Nature stand on the left side of Grim as Sophie and Bunny stand to the right of him.

Grim looks over to Mother Nature and Sophie who are already holding their Pooka's hands.

"Ladies?"

They both nod and take hold of Grim's hand.

"Remember! Hold on tight unless you're looking to have your soul taken. Understood?"

They all nod.

"Alright. It's now or never!"

They all rush forward, synchronized with each other's moves.

Toothiana and Kris take note as the group rushes over towards death.

Kris smirking pulls out his guns,

"Well well, looks like we have a rat problem."

Cracking her knuckles, Toothiana is quick to notice the handsome Grim and playfully says,

"Looks like a job for a sexy fairy lady if you ask me."

Laughing Toothiana swiftly flies over and is just about to place a hand on Grim's cheek.

"What's the rush handsome? We've never been properly introduced!"

Manual sees what she is about to do and shouts,

"TOOHIANA! STOP!"

Her hand makes contact with Grim.

Her hand begins to violently shake as images of unimaginable pain and torture fill her head. Escape

The screams of the dead echo through her mind as foams excretes from her mouth.

Letting out a shrilled scream she lets go and collapses on the floor twitching.

Looking back Grim smirks,

"Take a break sweetheart; you're looking a little pale."

With little to no further interruptions they make their way towards the sector 6 Guardian.

Now standing just a few feet from the beast Grim orders for them to attack.

"Now ladies!"

Calling upon their powers the girls begin to glow as the Pooka's also begin to share their powers and glow as well.

Death screeches when a shot of power is shot to his lower right side.

With no room for error, Grim takes a second to pull out his scythe and slash the Guardian with one of his lethal blows.

The attack leaves a gaping hole on the Guardian's side and it was quickly closing.

"COME ON!"

He takes their hands and rushes inside.

Unbeknownst to them Kris had seen what they had just done and jumps right as the hole closed behind him.


End file.
